Hold onto each other
by Valek1
Summary: Okay, this story starts out pretty boring but I promise it gets better as it goes! Starts out as kid stuff and becomes alot more action filled... please r


The story of five friends  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
One day, in the middle of spring, two friends were sitting in the grass by a beautiful river. These two friends were Goten, age 7, and MiroShira, age 5. Both of them were very goofy most of the time but were very serious when it came to fighting any of their well-known enemies. and they had many. They both had large families of very powerful people that could defeat almost any enemy if they really put their minds to it. Some people, of course, could defeat some enemies easier then others because of the difference of their strengths and powers. Now that you know a bit about their families, we can continue with the actual story.  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
  
  
On this day, Goten and MiroShira were sitting around doing nothing in particular. Goten was tossing pebbles in the river and MiroShira was sitting in a nearby tree daydreaming. After awhile, MiroShira looked up at the sky and sighed. Hearing his sigh, Goten looked up at MiroShira. "What's wrong?" he asked. "Oh, nothing. I guess." MiroShira responded. "I just wish I could do all of the stuff that Supreme Kai can do." He jumped lightly down from the tree and walked over to Goten. "Hey!" he exclaimed, "Want to go see if Tapion is doing anything? Maybe we can play tag or something." "Sure!" said Goten with a grin. His smiled disappeared as he remembered a scene from the day before. "Do you think you should play tag? After what happened yesterday with the tree?" MiroShira plopped back down on the grass. "Oh yeah huh?" "You just had to bring that up, didn't you?" He said with a slight smile. "Come on Goten." he said with a sigh as he stood back up, "We might as well go see him anyway." Suddenly he laughed. "Maybe we can play somewhere with no trees around!" At that Goten had to laugh. MiroShira had a habit of running into trees and was not afraid to make fun of himself about it either. Together they flew off to the shady area where Tapion lay peacefully sleeping. although he would not be sleeping for very long.  
  
As they flew along, MiroShira noticed that Goten seemed nervous. He stopped flying and looked at Goten with curiosity in his eyes. "What's wrong Goten? You seem really anxious or something." Goten stopped flying and looked at his friend. "I, well. I." he stuttered. "I guess I'm a little nervous about seeing Tapion again." "I haven't seen him since he attacked you and Supreme Kai that day by the river." He looked away towards a spot on the horizon as scenes of Tapion's vicious attack flashed before his eyes. MiroShira understood how Goten felt. "Do not worry." He said "Tapion is very friendly now. he was just under a spell at that time." He patted his friend on the shoulder. "Trust me, its okay now." Goten smiled as they started flying again. "What are we gonna do when we get there, MiroShira?" he asked. The young boy looked back at Goten with a mischievous grin. "Well. if he's awake, we'll just ask him to play tag, but if he's asleep." "Yes?" Goten asked with a smile. He loved surprises, especially if they happened to other people. "And if he's asleep?" MiroShira smiled. "We might just have to wake him up. you know, tickle him or something." Goten laughed and they flew off faster, hoping with all their hearts that Tapion was still asleep.  
  
"This is it." MiroShira said and they landed in the bushes. Goten looked around. "Tapion fell asleep in a bush?" MiroShira laughed. "No silly!" he pointed through a hole in the bush. "He's over there. hopefully sleeping" Goten giggled. "Right, that makes more sense." MiroShira nodded and motioned for Goten to follow him. "Shhhh." he said, "We do not want Tapion to hear us, even if he is awake." "Right." Goten said with a nod. "Come on, let's go."  
  
With that they snuck up to a tree with MiroShira in front, as he knew where Tapion was lying. They got to a tree and stopped. MiroShira peeked around the side and then came back. He turned to Goten with a confused look. "He's not there." He said. Goten shrugged. "Well, where did he go?" "I do not know." replied MiroShira as he turned back to look at the tree. Both of them jumped as a voice spoke up behind them. "Looking for me, you two trouble-makers?" Both friends turned slowly around and found themselves looking at MiroShira's older brother, Tapion. His sword was at his side, his ocarina was in his hands and (to the relief of Goten) he was smiling at the two of them as they sat next to the tree. MiroShira looked at him. "How long have you been here?" Tapion's smile grew wider as he looked at his little brother. "I have been watching you the whole time, ever since you landed in that bush," He pointed to the bush where Goten and MiroShira had landed. MiroShira looked down at the ground. "I knew we should have landed farther away." He muttered to himself. Tapion laughed and MiroShira looked up at him. "Yeah. you would have gotten me if I hadn't seen you land." He stood up and sighed. "So. what did you want me for?" MiroShira and Goten stood up and brushed off their pants. "We wanted to know if you wanted to play a game or something with us." Tapion shrugged. "Okay. What did you have in mind?" MiroShira smiled. "Well, how about tag?" Tapion went a bit pale as he looked down at the ground. "C.could we play something else?. if you do not mind?" Goten looked at Tapion then at MiroShira. "What.?" MiroShira looked at Tapion before looking over at Goten. " I. I accidentally made him crash into the ground the last time we were playing tag" He looked back at Tapion. "What game would you like to play, Tapion?" Tapion looked up with a smile. "I have just the game." He cackled like a mad man and rubbed his hands together as Goten and MiroShira exchanged surprised and somewhat scared looks. "Huh?"  
  
"Follow me." Tapion said to them as he went passed them out into an open field. Goten and MiroShira reluctantly followed. "What do you think he has in mind?" Goten whispered to MiroShira as they followed behind Tapion. MiroShira looked at Tapion then at his friend and shrugged. "I do not know. I never know what is going on in his mind." Goten shrugged back and looked forward at Tapion. Tapion had heard them, though he didn't say so. He silently laughed to himself and turned back to the two boys. "Coming?" he asked and continued on his way. " We're coming, we're coming." MiroShira said and they ran up to Tapion. As soon as they caught up to him, MiroShira looked up at him and shielded his eyes from the early afternoon sun. "What are we gonna do Tapion?" he asked. "You will see. you will see." Tapion replied without looking at him. MiroShira sighed and continued walking.  
  
They had been walking for about ten minutes when Tapion suddenly stopped and slapped himself on the head. "What was I thinking?!" he exclaimed as he looked out at the horizon line. "What?" asked Goten. Both boys looked up at him and gave him identical confused looks. Tapion laughed. "Nothing, I forgot that we can fly now." MiroShira looked at him. "What does that have to do with anything?" Tapion looked down at him. "Well, I had us walking to the forest when we could easily fly there in half the time." He looked back at the speck in the distance that was the forest. "I cannot believe I forgot.." He muttered to himself before flying up into the air. "Ready boys?" MiroShira and Goten looked at each other and nodded. "Ready" they said in unison as they flew up next to Tapion. "Alright then. lets go!" Tapion exclaimed and he shot off towards the forest with Goten and MiroShira right behind him.  
  
Soon they came to the forest. They landed close to the middle and looked around. "Perfect." Tapion said to himself as he looked around in a circle at the woods around him. "This is a perfect spot for the game." "What game? Goten asked. Tapion looked down at him and smiled. "I was going to tell you before but decided to let you wait in anticipation until we got here." Goten and MiroShira looked at him like he was insane, which made Tapion laugh. "Relax you guys! I was just gonna suggest hide and seek!" MiroShira ran up to Tapion and playfully pushed him on the ground. "You bully!" he exclaimed as Tapion fell into a bush. "You kept us waiting in anticipation all this time just so you could tell us that!?" "Yep." Said Tapion with a grin as he climbed out of the bush. Goten laughed. "Great idea! I love hide and seek." Then he looked at MiroShira while trying to make a serious face. "You sure you want to play here MiroShira? There's a lot of trees around. do not forget about their conspiracy against you!" MiroShira growled and pretended to strangle Goten. Goten giggled and struggled away from MiroShira. Tapion laughed and patted his brother on the back. "I'm sure you'll be fine little brother." He looked at Goten. "Ready to play?" "YEAH!" they both exclaimed. "Whose it first?" Goten asked. "I will be." Said Tapion. "I will count to 50 and you better be hidden." "GO!" he shouted and the boys ran off with a shriek.  
  
Goten immediately ran to a tree and flew up to a high branch. MiroShira ran around for a few seconds before hiding in a clump of bushes about 30 feet away from where Tapion was counting. "All right you two!" Tapion yelled out. "Here I come!!!" Soon the woods were silent except for the chirping of the birds and the rustling of the leaves as the breeze blew through them like a whisper. "Tapion will never find us." MiroShira thought to himself as he settled down on the dirt and looked at the sky. He waited for about five minutes before hearing a shrill shriek from Goten and a "Gotcha!" from Tapion. He laughed silently to himself. "So Goten got caught before me.. cool!" he thought to himself as he settled back in the dirt again with a sigh. Soon he heard leaves crunching as someone walked towards him. He peeked through a hole in the bush and looked around for Tapion. Suddenly, someone walked up behind him and grabbed his shoulder.hard. That wasn't the scariest part either. To go along with the hard hold on his shoulder, a very gruff and unfamiliar voice came out of his attacker as well. "So I've got you at last. Come on, your coming with me.. Forever."  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 2  
  
  
  
MiroShira sat frozen on the ground while the hand squeezed his shoulder harder. As he was about to scream, MiroShira heard laughter behind him. He turned around and found himself staring into the grinning face of his oldest brother, Supreme Kai. MiroShira jumped up and looked at his older brother with a frown. Supreme Kai smiled innocently at his brother. "Hello MiroShira. Lovely day for a walk, isn't it?" MiroShira growled and leaped at Supreme Kai just as Kibito came into the clearing. He grabbed the collar of MiroShira's shirt and smiled. "Going somewhere MiroShira?" he asked. At that moment, Tapion and Goten came into the clearing. When they saw Kibito holding up MiroShira and Supreme Kai standing next to them with a smile on his face, they both broke out laughing hysterically. Kibito set MiroShira back on the ground with a smile. MiroShira turned around and looked at Supreme Kai. "Hello. Supreme Kai. What are you doing here?" He turned around to look at Goten and Tapion as they stopped laughing and motioned for them to come over. Then he turned back to Supreme Kai. "I believe I have already told you what I am doing, MiroShira." He gave Supreme Kai a strange look. "No. I do not believe so." Supreme Kai laughed. "I assure you I did." He looked up at Kibito. "Didn't I, Kibito?" "Yes you did master." Kibito replied as he smiled at MiroShira. "When did you tell me?" MiroShira asked as he looked over at Goten and Tapion, who were laughing once again. "Well?!" he demanded. " I told you when you first turned around and looked at me." Supreme Kai said with a smile. "Okay." MiroShira said, trying to get more out of him. "I said, nice day for a walk, and that is what I am doing. talking a walk." Supreme Kai said. "Anyway. " Supreme Kai said as he looked at Goten and then at his two younger brothers. "What are you all doing in the woods?" Goten looked up at Tapion then at Supreme Kai with a smile. "We were playing hide and seek when you found us, Supreme Kai." He smiled, "No need to ask where you were." Supreme Kai smiled. They always knew what his answer would be and they barely bothered to ask anymore. But Supreme Kai liked it that way so he didn't complain.  
  
Goten looked at his friend who was still standing next to Kibito. "Did you scare MiroShira or something? He looks all white and clammy." MiroShira blushed and looked at the ground. "Yes I did Goten, but I think I scared him more then I meant to." He walked in front of MiroShira and picked up his chin with his finger. "Are you okay, MiroShira?" he asked. MiroShira looked at his eyes and saw that they were full of concern. "Yeah." He said. "I. I guess so." he tore his eyes away from Supreme Kai's and looked down at the ground again. "Are you sure?" Supreme Kai asked. "Yeah, I'm sure." He looked up at Supreme Kai and smiled. "You got me pretty good though." "How did you make your voice go all deep and gruff like that?" MiroShira asked with curiosity. "My voice?" Supreme Kai asked with confusion in his face. "Yeah," said MiroShira, "You made your voice all deep and said something about me coming with you forever." Supreme Kai looked at him with a strange look and squinted at MiroShira." I came up just a few seconds before you turned around." "Are you sure you heard something?" he asked, getting more concerned by the minute. "I.I.. I believe so. No. I know so. I know I heard something." MiroShira said, apparently lost for words. Suddenly he remembered something. "I know!" he exclaimed. "I know something was here!" "How do you know for sure, MiroShira?" Supreme Kai asked in disbelief. "Look!" MiroShira said as he pulled on his shirt to reveal his left shoulder. " Look at this and tell me someone didn't grab me." Supreme Kai looked and sure enough, there was a bruise on his shoulder in the shape of a hand and fingers. "Oh my." Supreme Kai said. Someone had grabbed MiroShira's shoulder. but who?  
  
A little while later, Supreme Kai, Kibito, Goten, Tapion, and MiroShira were all back by the river thinking. Supreme Kai was leaning against a tree with Kibito standing next to him. Both of them had their eyes closed and were deep in thought. Tapion was sitting on the grass halfway between the tree and the river playing his ocarina so that everyone could think in peace. Goten had pulled MiroShira over to the river to swim but MiroShira decided to sit on the bank and watch instead. Supreme Kai thought this was rather odd because MiroShira was usually very hyper and excited. He opened his eyes and looked at Tapion who returned his glance and nodded, still playing his ocarina. Supreme Kai nodded back to him before turning his glance to MiroShira again. He decided that since he and Tapion shared the same strange feeling, that he had better go talk to his young brother to find out what was wrong. He walked over to MiroShira and stood next to him. "Is something bothering you, MiroShira?" he asked. MiroShira looked up at his brother and sighed. "Yeah." Supreme Kai sat down next to his brother and looked at him with concern. "Well.what is it?" MiroShira pulled his knees up to his chest and put his chin on his knees. "I. I want to know who or what grabbed me." He said and looked at Supreme Kai. "I mean, it wasn't you or Kibito, it couldn't have been Tapion or Goten and no one else was around. who could it have been?" he stopped and looked back at the river. Goten went above the water but saw that Supreme Kai and MiroShira were talking so he went back under. Supreme Kai patted his brothers' hand and stood up. "I do not know, MiroShira. but I will find out." With that he walked back to Kibito and said something to him before they flew away back towards the forest.  
  
As soon as Supreme Kai and Kibito flew away, MiroShira sighed to himself and looked at the river. Goten came out of the water slowly and crawled up the bank towards MiroShira. He knew that his friend was still kind of scared about what had happened in the woods and that he probably wouldn't want to talk about it so Goten was trying to think of something to say before he got to where MiroShira was sitting. But, by the time he got there, he still hadn't thought of something so he just sat down next to him and looked at the river. "Hi Goten." MiroShira sighed. "Hey MiroShira. you okay?" Goten asked as he looked over at MiroShira. "Yeah.. I just want to know who that was in the woods." he said before trailing off. Suddenly he stood up and seemed to be angry. "I.. I cannot just sit here in fear and wonder... I." "Yes?" Goten asked. "Well." MiroShira started. "Let's play a game or something, I cannot just stay here." Goten smiled, "Okay. What do you want to play?. wait, let me guess. tag." MiroShira looked at his friend at laughed slightly. "You know, you're almost as good as Supreme Kai at reading minds!" Goten blushed at the compliment. "Ahhh, I'm not that good." "Well you read my mind at least." MiroShira said as he stood up and looked around. "Come on, let's play."  
  
With that he flew up into the air and started flying in circles. Goten followed close behind and followed MiroShira as he flew in circles. "What are you doing, MiroShira?" He asked when he had caught up to him. "Just stretching." Was MiroShira's reply as he finished circling and looked at Goten. "Ready?" he asked. "You bet!" exclaimed Goten. "You be it first, Goten. since you will probably catch me soon anyway." MiroShira laughed and flew off leaving Goten behind him laughing.  
  
While they played, Supreme Kai and Kibito were looking around in the woods. So far they had neither seen nor heard anything. Still, they did not give up. Something was in these woods and they were determined to find out who or what it was. Kibito looked down at Supreme Kai, who was looking around in the bushes where MiroShira had been hiding before. "What do you think it was, Supreme Kai?" he asked. "I do not know Kibito." Supreme Kai said as he came out of the bushes. "I just do not know." He sighed. "Whatever it was, it was strong and has a deep voice. and for some reason it wants MiroShira." he looked at the ground in thought. "Well." he said as he looked up at Kibito. "We had better keep looking if we ever want to find this thing." Kibito nodded and they set off to look again.  
  
Meanwhile, Tapion, Goten and MiroShira were still at the river. Tapion was still playing his ocarina, as he had not stopped once since they had first gotten to the river and did not plan on stopping until Supreme Kai and Kibito came back from the woods. Goten and MiroShira rolled over on their stomachs with their heads propped up on their hands and listened to Tapion play. After about 5 minutes, MiroShira got up and walked over to Tapion where he sat down and looked at his older brother with admiration in his eyes. Tapion stopped playing and looked at MiroShira. "Yes? Did you need something?" he asked. "No." said MiroShira. "I just love listening to you play that ocarina. its so beautiful." Tapion blushed and looked at the instrument in his hands. "Stop it MiroShira, you're embarrassing me." he looked up and got an idea. "Hey! How would you like to play for awhile?" he asked. MiroShira jumped up, "Me?! Get to play your ocarina?!" "Well sure." Tapion replied with a smile. "Supreme Kai told me that you played beautifully against Hildergarn." MiroShira suddenly got a scared look on his face and looked down at the ground. Tapion looked concerned. "Hey, you okay?" MiroShira looked up with a shudder and looked at Tapion. "Huh? Oh, oh yeah. I just do not like the memory of Hildergarn, you know." He looked up at the sky and sighed. "Well, anyway, did you want to play the ocarina?" MiroShira looked at Tapion with a smile. "Of course I do!" Tapion handed him the instrument and smiled. MiroShira took the ocarina and stared at it. "Go ahead." Prompted Tapion. "Play it." With one last look at Tapion and a smile at Goten, MiroShira put it up to his mouth and started to play.  
  
As soon as he started to play, both of the others sitting with him noticed that the music that, although the music was the same that Tapion always played, it had a different feeling, as two people have different souls. MiroShira must have noticed it too because he stopped and looked at Tapion with confusion. "Its okay." Tapion said with a nod. "Just keep going." MiroShira obeyed and started playing again. It was the same song as before, still different in soul then Tapion's and very beautiful. He continued to play for 20 minutes without stopping, eyes closed and body completely relaxed. Tapion smiled to see his little brother so happy and closed his eyes as well, sucking in all of the notes as MiroShira played on. And as he played, Supreme Kai and Kibito continued to look for the mysterious person that had grabbed MiroShira earlier. As they looked, Supreme Kai suddenly got a sudden urge to return to the place where he had found MiroShira. Without a word to Kibito, he turned and started running back towards the bushes. Kibito sensed him leave and took after him. He soon caught up with him when Supreme Kai suddenly stopped and looked around. "What is it Supreme Kai?" he asked as he looked down at him. Supreme Kai squinted and looked around. "I am not sure Kibito, but I have a feeling that there is something here." Suddenly he looked up and stood frozen at the sight that he saw above them.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 3  
  
  
  
Kibito saw Supreme Kai's fear and looked up as well. There, lo and behold, was Dabora, the demon king. "Dabora!!!" Supreme Kai exclaimed as he came back to his senses. "But. how?!" Kibito asked in the same confusion. "I thought you killed him after the tournament?" Supreme Kai continued looking at the sky. "I. I did. that's the bad part. I did kill him but somehow he has returned." Suddenly he jumped, his face full of fear. "Tapion!" he yelled. "What does this have to do with him?" Kibito asked him. Supreme Kai looked at him and Kibito could see that he was very worried. "Dabora was headed straight towards Tapion and the others!" he said before looking back at the sky. "Why didn't I see it before?" he muttered to himself. "Hmmmm?" said Kibito. Supreme Kai looked at him with fear still in his eyes. "Dabora will try to take MiroShira and possibly Tapion if he gets there and overpowers them!" "Huh!? Why would he do that?" asked Kibito, still not quite understanding. "Because Dabora is on the same side as Hildergarn! Since Tapion and MiroShira are the ones that trapped Hildergarn." he stopped and looked at Kibito. "Do not you get it?! Dabora will get revenge on them and drag them down to deep places where no other creature on any planet could ever get to them!" Kibito looked down at him with a startled expression. "Dabora? Take your brothers? With him?" he asked. "Yes." said Supreme Kai. "I must warn Tapion!"  
  
Back at the river, MiroShira was still playing the ocarina when Tapion received a mental message from Supreme Kai. It sounded desperate, so Tapion went away a little bit before responding. The message went like this. "Tapion! Dabora is coming! You must get MiroShira into hiding as quickly as you can. Do not fight Dabora until Kibito and I arrive there to help! Do you understand?" Tapion looked up quickly and then looked back at MiroShira before answering Supreme Kai. "Yes. I understand. Should Goten hide as well? As he is young too?" he mentally asked his brother with fear. "If he wishes. the most important thing is to get MiroShira into hiding and wait for Kibito and I. no matter what." With that the message ended. Tapion ran back to MiroShira and snatched the ocarina out of his hand. "Hey!" yelled MiroShira as Tapion took it. Then he looked at Tapion's face and knew that something was wrong. "Tapion?" Tapion did not respond. He grabbed MiroShira and Goten's hands and took them over to a clump of bushes. He looked them in their eyes and held a very serious stare. "I want you to listen to me. Dabora is coming to get you. I want you two to stay in these bushes and do not come out for anything. do you understand?" MiroShira and Goten looked at him and nodded. Tapion gave them both a kiss on the forehead and ran out of the bush.  
  
Not two minutes after Tapion had hid MiroShira and Goten in the bush, who should show up but the king of demons himself. Dabora. He came down and landed about 40 feet away from Tapion then just stood there. No words were spoken for about a minute before Dabora walked towards Tapion until he was about eight feet away. Then he stopped and glared evilly at Tapion. Tapion regained his courage and stared back at the demon king. "What do you want demon?" he asked. "I come for your brother, the young one." Dabora said as if it should have been obvious. "MiroShira is not here. he has gone away." Said Tapion, hoping that Dabora could not hear the frightened lie in his voice. Dabora looked around and smiled slightly. "I know he is here. I can sense it." At this moment, Tapion realized that he could not keep Dabora distracted for very much longer. "Please hurry Supreme Kai." he thought to his older brother. Supreme Kai got his message and noticed the worry in his voice. "I am coming Tapion. do not worry. I'm coming." Tapion then realized that Dabora was staring at him. "As I have said before, MiroShira is not here." He said as Dabora glared at him. The demon king then seemed to sense something because he turned his head and stared at the bush right where MiroShira and Goten are hiding.  
  
When Tapion saw where Dabora is staring, he picks up his courage and walks a couple feet towards Dabora. against all but one ounce of his will. He stared straight at Dabora and knew that he had to distract him some more. "What are you staring at, demon?!" he demanded. Dabora turned back to Tapion with an evil laugh. "I know that brother of yours is here somewhere." he said. By this point, MiroShira could stand no more. He had been really tense so far and now he relaxed his muscles. Unfortunately, this caused him to shiver and the leaves around him rustled oh so softly. Dabora laughed. "He is in the bush, isn't he?" he asked with an evil glint in his eyes. "No! " Tapion shouted "He isn't here!" Supreme Kai noticed panic building in Tapion's mind and started flying faster. "Come Kibito!" he shouted. "They are in trouble!"  
  
Just as Supreme Kai said this, Dabora started to walk very slowly towards the bush where the two boys are hiding. Just as Dabora was about to reach into the bush, Tapion heard a great yell followed by a flash of light. When the light cleared from his eyes, he saw that Dabora was knocked out. Then he looked up and saw Supreme Kai floating in the air with his hands still outstretched. Kibito, who was floating next to him, had also fired a blast put had already put his hands back at his sides. Supreme Kai lowered himself to the ground and ran towards Tapion. "Tapion! Where is MiroShira?!" he asked in a slightly panicked voice. When he recognized his brothers voice, MiroShira climbed reluctantly out of the bushes, followed closely by Goten. "I'm here Supreme Kai." Supreme Kai sighed with relief and started to walk towards MiroShira. When he was about halfway there, Dabora woke up and jumped onto his feet. Supreme Kai and Tapion gasped as Dabora notices MiroShira standing near the bushes. "So. he was in the bush." He laughed. "I knew it all along." Supreme Kai came out of his fear and glared at the demon king. "Dabora!" he shouted. Dabora turned to Supreme Kai and smirked. "So, you are here too? You little purple rat!" he looked at Kibito and grinned. "Awwwww. couldn't leave your poor little master alone?. Kibito!" The bodyguard remained unmoved. "The last time I checked, Dabora, you do not leave your master much either." He calmly replied as he stared at Dabora. "I am not here to exchange words with you pathetic little fighters. I am here for one reason and one reason only," He growled. "And what would that be Dabora?" asked Tapion, trying to hide his fear. Dabora pointed to MiroShira. "I am here to get that brat and take him back with me. he will stay with me. FOREVER!!!"  
  
When Dabora yelled, it brought MiroShira back out of his trance. "No!" he exclaimed." I will never go with you!" Tapion ran over to protect MiroShira. "And you will never take my little brother without a fight!" Dabora smiled. "That can be arranged." Supreme Kai then got an idea and mentally told the others about it. " Kai blasts on the count of three. one. two." "THREE!" He yelled the last number and all four of them shot ki blasts at Dabora before he could even take a step. Supreme Kai then yelled, "Get him!" and mentally told MiroShira. "Climb into that tree and KEEP SILENT!" MiroShira decided to obey his brother and climbed into a tree to watch the battle.  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 4  
  
  
  
About five minutes after the battle began.. It ended. As MiroShira looked down, he noticed all of his friend's injuries. Supreme Kai had a scratch on his cheek and his outfit was slightly torn. Kibito was standing near him looking at his wrist and massaging it. Goten had several cuts on his arms and legs but otherwise looked fine. Tapion was standing with his right hand hidden in his outfit and had a cut on his cheek. All of them were gasping in short breaths and looked considerably tired. and for a good reason. Dabora lay dead on the ground for a few seconds before disintegrating into the ground. Supreme Kai looked up at MiroShira. "You can come down now. its safe." MiroShira immediately jumped down and looked from one person to another with a worried look on his face. "Are you all okay?" He asked with concern. "I am fine." Goten said. "Of course." Supreme Kai said as Kibito nodded. Tapion remained silent when MiroShira looked at him. "Tapion?" he asked. "Are you okay?" He walked over to his brother who still had his back to the group. Supreme Kai walked slowly over as well. MiroShira stopped when he got to Tapion but Supreme Kai walked over and put his hand on Tapion's shoulder. "Are you hurt?" he asked. Tapion nodded slightly. "Well. where? " Supreme Kai asked when Tapion made no motion to tell him by himself. " My hand." Tapion said softly. He turned around and MiroShira noticed that his eyes were red, like he was about to cry. Tapion looked at Supreme Kai. " He crushed my hand." Supreme Kai looked at the spot in Tapion's shirt where his hand lay hidden. "Let me see it. is it bad?" he said. Tapion shook his head. " Nothing I cannot handle." he said as he flinched in pain. "Do not be a fool Tapion. now let me see it. It may be worse then it seems." Tapion looked at his shirt before slowly taking his hand out of his shirt.  
  
When it was fully out, MiroShira and Supreme Kai both gasped. His hand was completely mangled as if it had been caught in a machine. Supreme Kai looked at it then looked over at Kibito. He motioned for him to come over before turning back to Tapion. Goten noticed that everyone was over there so he went over as well to see how Tapion was. Kibito walked over to Supreme Kai and looked at Tapion's hand. When he saw it, he too gasped. " My god." he stammered. He looked at Supreme Kai. "Am I to heal him master?" he asked as Tapion flinched again. "Yes Kibito. " Supreme Kai said as he looked at Tapion, who was looking out onto the horizon, trying to forget about the pain that was vibrating up his arm. "But do be gentle. it obviously hurts very much." Kibito walked closer to Tapion and slowly reached towards him. Tapion flinched and backed up away from Kibito. "No." he said, "I...well." Supreme Kai took Tapion's good hand and stared at him. "Tapion, look at me. " Tapion slowly looked at Supreme Kai and sniffed. "Kibito can only heal your hand if he touches you. Now, I know you are scared of him but I promise you that he will not hurt you and it will all be worth it when he is done and all the pain is gone. Will you let him now?" Supreme Kai told him as he kept as steady look at Tapion. Tapion looked at Kibito then back at Supreme Kai. "Yes" he said faintly. Supreme Kai looked at Kibito and nodded. Kibito nodded back and again reached for Tapion. "Wait." Supreme Kai said, "Just a second Kibito. " He looked at Tapion and slowly reached towards his injured hand. " I am just going to hold your hand while Kibito heals you."  
  
As soon as he touched the mangled hand, Tapion cried out in pain. MiroShira inhaled sharply and turned away, not being able to see his older brother in so much pain. Goten bit his lip and turned to MiroShira. "Come on," he said "Lets go sit down." He put his hand on MiroShira's shoulder and tried to lead him away but MiroShira tore away. "No." he said defiantly. "I want to stay here." He looked at Tapion and sighed. Supreme Kai heard him and turned around as he continued to hold Tapion's hand. "Go on, " he said quietly, "You have no obligation to stay and watch." he trailed off as Tapion cried out sharply. All of them looked at Tapion and Kibito as Tapion tore his mangled hand out of Supreme Kai's. "Tapion!" Supreme Kai exclaimed as Tapion tore his hand away from him. "What is it?" Tapion didn't answer. he just stared at his partially healed hand and breathed in short, rapid breaths. "Tapion?" MiroShira asked as he walked over to him. "What happened?" Tapion looked at his little brother. " It. I." he stammered. "Yes? What is it?" Supreme Kai pressured. "I cannot overcome my past fears." He whispered as he looked up at Kibito and whimpered slightly. "I'm sorry, I just couldn't stand it anymore." Supreme Kai looked at Tapion and sighed. "It's alright Tapion, I know how you feel. Do not worry, we will finish later or you could just bandage it up and wait for it to heal naturally." He looked at Tapion's hand. "Lets just bandage it up." Tapion said. "It doesn't hurt to an unbearable rate unless it is being handled." Supreme Kai nodded and turned to MiroShira and Goten. "You two, go get a bandage for Tapion and bring it back as quickly as you can." They nodded and, with one last look at Tapion, they flew away.  
  
In a few minutes, they landed at Bulma's house in the Western Capitol. They stopped to catch their breath before running to the door. MiroShira got there first and started banging on the door. "Let us in! We need a medical kit.now!" He yelled. Goten came up behind him and pulled him gently away from the door. "It's okay MiroShira. all you have to do is knock. they aren't deaf you know." MiroShira stopped and looked at Goten. "Oh yeah. I forgot." He said shyly. As soon as he finished his sentence, the door creaked open and Vegeta stood in the door with a scowl on his face. MiroShira and Goten saw him and started stuttering about their reason for being at his house. "I.we. we. medicine." stuttered Goten. "Yeah. medicine.Tapion.bandage.ummm." stuttered MiroShira at the same time. Vegeta growled and glared at the boys. "You need medicine do you?" he sneered. "Fine.follow me." He turned and led them to the kitchen where Bulma was cooking. "Some little brats looking for medicine, woman." He said. "Oh." Bulma said as she jumped. "Oh. hello Goten, MiroShira. you want Trunks I suppose?" she asked. "Uh, no, actually, we need some bandages for Tapion." MiroShira said. "Oh, okay." Bulma said. " Should I call Trunks in to keep you both company while I get them?" She asked. "Yeah!" Both of them exclaimed as Bulma smiled and went down the hall.  
  
Soon after, they heard rapid footsteps and Trunks appeared with a smile. "Hi guys! What are you doing here?" he asked. "Hi Trunks!" Goten said as MiroShira waved. "We are just getting some bandages for Tapion's hand." MiroShira said before trailing off. Trunks widened his eyes and looked from MiroShira to Goten and back again. "What happened to Tapion?" He asked. Both of them remained silent until Goten spoke up. "It got hurt while we were fighting. umm." he said, fearing to speak the demon kings name. "Well?." Trunks asked. "They were fighting Dabora." MiroShira said softly, still looking at the ground. Trunks jumped at the name. "Dabora!? What is he doing back?!" Both boys shrugged as Bulma reentered the room with a small box. "Here you go." She said as she gave the box to MiroShira, "This should be enough for poor Tapion." She shuddered. "Well, you best be off. do not keep all of them waiting." She said as she shooed them out of the door. Trunks ran up next to his mom and smiled. "Can I come?. mom?" he asked, looking from Bulma to MiroShira then to Goten. "Sure. I suppose." Bulma said with a smile. "If it's okay with them." She pointed to the two boys standing outside of the door. "It's fine with us." They said in unison. "Lets go, we gotta hurry." MiroShira said as he flew up in the air. The other two followed him up and they all shot back towards the river.  
  
Meanwhile, Tapion was sitting on the ground in tears. Kibito had attempted to heal it more and got a ki blast in his face in return. Now Kibito was standing next to the tree where Supreme Kai sat trying to comfort Tapion. "It's okay Tapion." He said with sympathy in his voice. "You didn't mean to hit him." He looked up at Kibito and the bodyguard nodded. "See?" he said, "Kibito does not have a spot of pain on his face. you did no harm to him whatsoever." Tapion sniffed and looked up at Kibito. "I really am sorry sir. just. you know." he stuttered as he continued to cry in pain and guilt. Kibito shook his head and looked softly at Tapion. "You heard Supreme Kai. you hurt me naught." "Besides." he said with a grin, "I probably would have done the same thing in your position." Tapion smiled and looked at Supreme Kai. His brother looked back and wiped the tears off of Tapion's face. "Do not worry, " he said, "The boys should be back soon and then we'll bandage up your hand." Supreme Kai then gave his brother a hug before he and Kibito walked slowly over to the riverbank to sit down.  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 5  
  
  
  
About five minutes later, MiroShira, Goten and Trunks arrived at the river with the bandages from Bulma. They landed about 20 feet away and ran towards Supreme Kai. "Supreme Kai! Supreme Kai! We got the bandages!" MiroShira yelled as they ran towards them. Supreme Kai turned around, saw the three boys and smiled. Tapion quickly looked up then looked back down, still in pain. MiroShira saw him and stopped running. He looked at his brother then walked over to him. "We got the bandages for you Tapion. " He said quietly. Tapion wiped his eyes before looking up at MiroShira. "Thank you." he said as he took the box from his brothers' outstretched hands. "Yes, thank you both." Supreme Kai said as he walked up behind MiroShira. He then turned to Goten and Trunks who were standing nearby. "Where did you meet Trunks?" he asked as he smiled at them. "Oh. I. I." Trunks stuttered. "Its okay Trunks." Supreme Kai said with a comforting smile. "I just wanted to know when they met up you." Trunks smiled back. "I met up with them when they got to my house to collect the bandages." He said as he pointed to the box in Tapion's hand. Supreme Kai turned around and looked at Tapion. "Yes, well, thank you too. and tell your mother thank you when you see her next. " He said and turned back around. Trunks nodded. "Will do." He said. Supreme Kai nodded back. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I must bandage Tapion's hand." He said before turning around and walking towards Tapion.  
  
When he got there, he sat down next to Tapion and looked at his hand. "So, are you ready for me to bandage your hand?" he asked. Tapion nodded slightly and handed Supreme Kai the box. Supreme Kai took it and opened it. "My, " he said as he looked in the box. " Bulma certainly put a lot in here." "It's a good thing too. that hand of yours will need a lot of protection so you can use your hand again soon." He said as he pulled out the roll of bandages. Tapion nodded and looked at his damaged hand. "Well," Supreme Kai sighed, "Give me your hand so I can bandage it." He said softly, knowing that this was going to hurt very much. Tapion hesitated before slowly giving Supreme Kai his injured hand. Supreme Kai took it very slowly and gently and looked at it. Tapion flinched and bit his lip but did not cry out as his brother was trying his best to be gentle. "It's okay." Supreme Kai said almost to himself as he started bandaging the hand. In about 3 minutes, he was done and Tapion's hand looked just fine. He took his bandaged hand close to his face and studied it. "Will this hold out if I have to fight?" he asked Supreme Kai. "Of course it will." Supreme Kai responded. "It is wound very tightly but not too tight for it to be uncomfortable. just tight enough to stay on." He said as he stood up. Tapion stood up as well and looked around. "So," he sighed, "What are we going to do now?"  
  
MiroShira ran over to Tapion and smiled. Goten and Trunks ran over as well and stood beside MiroShira. "Yeeeessss?" Tapion asked when he saw their mischievous looks. "Are you okay enough to play a game?" MiroShira asked with a grin. Supreme Kai gave him a doubtful look but left the decision up to Tapion. "Sure, why not?" Tapion said with a shrug. "I need to get my mind off my hand anyway." he said. "Can we play hide and seek again!?" Goten said as he jumped up and down. Tapion laughed. "Of course. I will be it again so all you can hide." He said as he looked from one boy to the other. "I will count to 50 again and you had better be hidden!" He said while playfully shaking his finger at them. "Okay!" they all exclaimed. "GO!" Tapion yelled and the boys ran off to hide. Supreme Kai laughed as the boys ran off and Kibito smiled. "Those boys are too funny." Supreme Kai said as Tapion turned towards a tree to count. Tapion smiled before hiding his hands in his face to start counting. He counted to 50 and turned around. "Alright! Here I come!" he exclaimed before flying up into the air to search. This time he found MiroShira first, then Trunks and lastly Goten. All of them had good hiding spots but they could not escape Tapion's excellent sight and hearing. When he had found all of them, MiroShira ran to the counting tree to count. "Careful MiroShira! " exclaimed Goten as MiroShira ran away. "Just run to the tree, not into it!" he yelled with a giggle before flying off to hide. MiroShira turned around and growled before walking the rest of the way to the tree. Supreme Kai laughed. "He has a point MiroShira." he said with a grin. "Yeah yeah." MiroShira said with a matching grin before he started counting.  
  
When they had all had a chance to be the seeker, they laid down in the grass to rest. Supreme Kai and Kibito sat down by the tree to train their minds while the rest of them lay on their backs and watched the clouds float by. After awhile, Goten rolled over onto his side and looked at the river. MiroShira saw him and sat up with a smile. "You want to go swimming Goten?" He asked. " Goten sat up and smiled. "Yeah!" He exclaimed. "Trunks, you want to come?" He said as he turned to his best friend. " Yeah, okay." Trunks said as he sat up with a groan. " I am going to stay here and rest." Tapion said before any of the boys could ask. "I am still tired from fighting Dabora." he said before trailing off. "Okay." MiroShira said as Goten and Trunks ran away towards the river. "Hey you guys! Wait for me!" He yelled as he turned and ran after them. Goten and Trunks jumped right into the river but MiroShira stopped and carefully set down his sword before jumping in with a splash. Goten and Trunks laughed as they got sprayed with water. "That was a good splash MiroShira!" Goten exclaimed. MiroShira popped the top of his head out just enough to see then jumped out of the water and landed again with another splash. Goten and Trunks squealed and went under the water. After a couple minutes, all three of them came up out of the water laughing. "That was fun!" Trunks said with a laugh. "We gotta do this more often. " The others laughed as well as they slowly climbed out of the water onto the riverbank. They stretched out with identical sighs and stared up at the floating clouds.  
  
Supreme Kai sighed and opened his eyes. He seemed to be staring at the three boys in the grass but, in reality, he was just dazing into space, thinking about all of the events of that day. Kibito heard his sigh and looked down at him. He saw him staring at the boys and silently sighed to himself. " He is still worried about them. " He thought to himself. "No Kibito. " Supreme Kai said to him without moving. "I just wonder what the real reason is that Dabora wanted MiroShira and Tapion. " He looked up at Kibito. "I.I just do not know what to make of it." He said as he looked back at the boys who were now rolling around in the grass. "I just do not know." Kibito continued to stare at his master. "What about the reason you told me back in the forest?" he asked. "Oh." he said. "Yes, I did give a reason because it was the only thing I could think of. But now that I think about it, I am not sure if that is the entire reason fro it." He said and sat down next to the tree. Kibito moved over next to him and continued standing as Supreme Kai put himself deep into thought.  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 6  
  
  
  
By this time, Goten and Trunks had decided that they had rested long enough. They jumped up and looked around with big smiles. MiroShira sat up but still didn't get up. Goten realized this and looked down. "What is it MiroShira?" He asked, "Are you still tired?" MiroShira shook his head. "No." He said. "I just do not want to play right now." He closed his eyes and hung his head. "You and Trunks go ahead. I'll stay here." He then put himself into Indian style with his chin on his hands and opened his eyes. Goten shrugged. "Okay. see you later." He said and ran off with Trunks. MiroShira stayed in the grass and stared at a nearby tree. He got up with a sigh and walked slowly over to it before flying up to a low branch. He sat there for a while deep in thought. Of course, Supreme Kai could hear every thought of his. But MiroShira was to deep in thought to remember this so he just kept thinking about a bunch of miscellaneous things. Supreme Kai realized that by listening to his thoughts, he might be able to find out what was wrong with his brother so he stopped his own thoughts and listened to MiroShira's instead.  
  
About five minutes after this started, Tapion realized the silence and sat up. He looked around and saw that Goten, Trunks and MiroShira, who was still in the tree, were not to be seen. He then looked over at Supreme Kai and Kibito. Supreme Kai was still reading MiroShira's thoughts so he didn't feel Tapion's stare. Kibito however, did feel his stare and turned to look at him. They held a stare for a few seconds before Tapion broke the stare and stood up. Almost at the same time, Supreme Kai's eyes snapped open and he looked up at the tree where MiroShira was sitting. " Master?." Kibito asked as he looked down at him. Tapion walked over to Supreme Kai and stared at him as well. When Supreme Kai did not answer, Kibito put his hand on his shoulder. Supreme Kai jumped with a gasp and looked up at Kibito. "Sorry," He said. "I was too deep in thought." He looked at Tapion then back at Kibito before floating into the air and over to the tree where MiroShira was. He floated up to his brother and sat down next to him. "What was that about?" asked Tapion to Kibito. "I am not quite sure." Kibito said as he continued to look at the tree. He sighed and leaned against a tree. Tapion shrugged and sat down. "Hey, where did Goten and Trunks go?" he asked as he looked around again. "They are up to some mischief I'm sure." Kibito said. Tapion nodded and leaned back against the tree.  
  
When he had landed in the tree, Supreme Kai noticed that MiroShira had not noticed him land there. "MiroShira?." he asked quietly. "Yeah?" MiroShira replied, almost in a whisper. "Are you okay?" Supreme Kai asked as he leaned forward to see his brothers' face. MiroShira turned away. "Oh. yeah. sure." he replied. "You are lying MiroShira." Supreme Kai said. "I was reading your thoughts a little bit ago and I know what is bothering you." He softly took MiroShira's arm and turned him around so that he could see him. "And there is lie along with worry in your face. I can see it." He said softly as he stared into his brothers' eyes. MiroShira turned away as his eyes started to tear. He didn't want his brother to know he was right, even though he already did. "I. I." he stuttered. He stopped and sighed. "Okay, I admit it, you are right." He said as he started to cry. "I.I.oh what's the use?!" he said and jumped down from the tree. He stopped for a second before he flew up into the air and flew back towards the forest. "MiroShira!" Supreme Kai called but he was already too far away. He growled and leaped from the tree. "Kibito, you come with me. Tapion. well." he said. " Ah, the boys will be fine. you come with us too." With that, he flew up into the air and shot off towards the forest after MiroShira. Tapion did not understand but Kibito nodded to him and followed Supreme Kai so he really had no choice but to follow. He flew up into the air, looked around, then turned towards the forest and flew after the others.  
  
Meanwhile, MiroShira was still flying full speed towards the forest. He kept having to wipe his eyes though, because his tears kept stinging his eyes as the wind hit them. "Why did I get so mad all of the sudden?" He thought to himself. Supreme Kai could sense that he was thinking but was too far away and too caught up in his own thoughts to understand MiroShira's thoughts. Also, his thoughts seemed to be all mixed up and confused. Kibito seemed to notice this because he kept glancing at his master. "Supreme Kai?." he asked. "Yes Kibito?" Supreme Kai asked as he shook his head. "Is something the matter?" Kibito asked as he looked at him. "Well, yes and no." Supreme Kai said before trailing off to his thoughts again. He shook his head again and looked over at Kibito. "I know that MiroShira is thinking but his thoughts are too confusing and mixed up. I just do not know what he is thinking." He then looked back to make sure Tapion was following before falling back to trying to figure out MiroShira's thoughts.  
  
Finally, MiroShira landed in the forest. He looked around then decided to hide in some bushes so that nobody could find him. he needed some time to think. When he found a place where there were a lot of clumped together bushes, he sat down and stared at the leaves. "Why did I get so mad?" He silently asked himself. Why, why, why?!" With that thought, he started to cry again. Slowly at first but then more and more until he couldn't stop. He wasn't hysterical but he really needed to talk to someone. even if he didn't want to admit it. So, while MiroShira sat crying in a hidden clump of bushes, Tapion, Supreme Kai, and Kibito all landed in the forest. They had no idea where MiroShira had landed and, since his thoughts were still all mixed up and confusing, Supreme Kai could not hear them well enough to tell where he was. So, they split up. Supreme Kai went deeper into the forest, Kibito unwillingly went away from his master and went to the left and Tapion went to the right. After about 15 minutes of searching, Supreme Kai had found nothing, Kibito had found nothing and Tapion, even though he was the one that had actually gone in the right direction, had not found anything yet either. Little did Tapion know, however, that he really was only about 20 feet away from his little brother. MiroShira did not know either, as he was now lying on the ground as he cried. Soon Tapion received a mental message from Supreme Kai. "Tapion. Kibito and I have found nothing and we are needed somewhere else for a while. I need you to keep looking for MiroShira, as we do not know whether more enemies are in this forest or not. I will go and tell the other two where we have gone so do not worry about them. Good bye and good luck."  
  
With that the message was done. "What am I to do without the help of Supreme Kai and Kibito?" Tapion said quietly to himself. Just then, he heard something very soft and sad sounding. It was coming from a clump of bushes that had somehow slipped his eyes before. He walked slowly over and as he did, he realized that the sound he heard was someone crying. He walked to the edge of the bushes and kneeled down. "MiroShira?" he called softly into the bushes. The crying faltered then continued so he went in. About three feet in he found MiroShira lying on the ground, still crying. He went over to him and sat down. MiroShira continued to cry. "Hi. T. Tapion." he said quietly. "Hey, what's wrong?" Tapion asked as he touched his brothers' arm. "Are you hurt or something?" MiroShira shook his head and stopped crying a bit. He sat up, with the help of Tapion, and looked down at the ground. "I.I. " He started but could not continue. "It's okay. " Tapion said. "You calm down and then tell me what happened."  
  
So MiroShira and Tapion sat in the hidden clump of bushes as MiroShira told Tapion all that had happened between him and Supreme Kai while they were up in the tree. Tapion did not interrupt; he just helped calm him down and urged him to continue. ". And now I am trying to figure out what made me so mad. I mean, I do not feel mad at anybody, just at myself. but I have no reason to be!" He exclaimed and jumped to his feet. Tapion jumped when his brother yelled and stood up. "Whoa, settle down. it's okay." He said. But MiroShira was so mad again that he started screaming and jumping around. Then he ran out of the bushes over to a tree and started hitting it with all of his strength. Tapion jumped out of the bushes and grabbed onto MiroShira, trying to calm him down. "Shhhh." He whispered repeatedly to him as MiroShira fought him to get out. "LET ME GO! LET ME GO!" He screamed. " Not until you calm down." Tapion replied. After about three minutes, MiroShira started to calm down. "Let me go. let me. let. le. me." He whispered before collapsing to the ground. Tapion caught him before he hit the ground and picked him up. He then flew out of the forest and back to the river.  
  
When MiroShira woke up, he was back at the river and Tapion was playing his ocarina. He did not know how he had gotten there or why, he just remembered being really mad and hiding in the bushes. after that, his memory just stopped. He stirred on the ground and Tapion stopped playing his ocarina. He put it on the grass and walked over to MiroShira. "How are you feeling?" he asked. MiroShira groaned in reply and tried to sit up but Tapion made him lay back down. "Not yet, you need to stay there for a bit while I get some water." He stood up and walked over to the river. He dipped a portion of his scarf in the water and walked back to his brother. MiroShira closed his eyes again and rolled onto his side. "Come here. that's it." Tapion whispered as he wiped his brothers face with his scarf. MiroShira groaned again and fell asleep. Tapion sighed. "What am I going to do with him?" he asked himself as he watched MiroShira sleep. "You have done enough for now, Tapion." Said a familiar voice behind him. He turned around and saw Supreme Kai and Kibito silently land on the grass behind him. Supreme Kai walked over to Tapion and nodded to MiroShira. "He will be fine as you have done a wonderful job taking care of him. Now tell me, where did you find him?"  
  
He took Tapion's arm and led him to a tree to sit down. Kibito walked over with them and stood next to the tree as Tapion told them the whole story about how he got the message and then heard MiroShira crying, how he talked to him for awhile before MiroShira went berserk, and then how MiroShira fainted. "That's all." Tapion said with a sigh. He looked over at his little brother lying in the grass then looked back at Supreme Kai. "What happened to him?" he asked. Supreme Kai too looked over at MiroShira with a sad look. "I am not certain Tapion. I know that the last time he was like this, he wanted to be able to fly. But he can do that now and I can think of nothing else that he could want or need." Supreme Kai said as he looked past Tapion over at MiroShira. "The only thing that I can think of now is that MiroShira was so afraid when Dabora came and has a bunch of questions that have no reasonable answer for someone his age. Then, when he realizes that he is once again too young to understand something, his want to know things turns to rage. That is what I think it is." Kibito nodded in agreement and looked down at Tapion. "You know what?. I bet you are right. That makes perfect sense." Tapion said as he turned to Supreme Kai. "Should we talk to him when he wakes up?" he asked. "No." Supreme Kai said. "Let me talk to him."  
  
With that he stood up and walked over to where MiroShira was lying. He knelt down and gently shook him. "MiroShira." He whispered. "Time to wake up." MiroShira stirred and opened his eyes. "Huh? What?" he said as he struggled to sit up. "It's alright, just relax. I need to talk to you. " He helped MiroShira stand up and walked with him over to the river, where they sat down again. "What do we need to talk about Supreme Kai?" He asked as he stared curiously at his brother. Supreme Kai remained silent as he stared at the river. "Supreme Kai?" he asked. "What's wrong?" Supreme Kai glanced at his brother then looked back at the river. He wasn't sure how to ask the question that was haunting his mind although he knew that he had to ask.  
  
"Well, you see." Supreme Kai started. "MiroShira, I need to know what is bugging you and making you so mad." He said as he stared at his little brother. MiroShira was taken back by his abrupt question and blushed as he looked down at the river. "Well, I, ummm." He stuttered. "Well?" Supreme Kai asked. "I. I do not know. I was going to ask you that because I just do not know what it was." MiroShira responded as he continued to stare at the river, trying to avoid his brother's gaze. "Really?" Supreme Kai asked with curiosity. "Why is that?" MiroShira shrugged and glanced at Supreme Kai. "I do not know, but I wish I did, I do not like being mad like that. it scares me." He trailed off and picked up a stone. "Hmmmm." Supreme Kai said to himself as he looked at the river. He glanced at MiroShira and saw that he was really interested in the stone so he closed his eyes and tried to read his thoughts. As before, however, they were all mixed up and confused. "Just like he is," Supreme Kai whispered to himself. "What?" MiroShira asked. "Huh? Oh, never mind." Supreme Kai said when he realized that he had been talking out loud to himself. "Well, " Supreme Kai said as he stood up, "Lets try and figure out what is bothering you." Suddenly he remembered his idea about the cause and sat back down. "MiroShira?" he said quietly. "Yeah?" MiroShira responded. "I was wondering. would your anger have anything to do with questions you may have?" he asked. When MiroShira remained silent, he figured he may have hit a soft spot so he continued. "Okay. I have a theory and I want you to tell me if I am right. okay with you?" he said as he stared at his brother. MiroShira looked up and stared into his eyes. "Yeah, okay." He said and looked back down at the ground. Supreme Kai then repeated the theory he had told Tapion and Kibito to MiroShira.  
  
When he was done, he looked over at MiroShira and noticed that he was crying again. "I hit the mark, didn't I?" He asked just above a whisper. MiroShira nodded and wiped his eyes. "I hate being young sometimes." he said. "Why?" Supreme Kai asked. "Being young is great most of the time!. you do not have any responsibilities, you do not have to fight much, nobody relies on you. all of these things do not happen till you're older." He said sadly. "For me, Kibito, and soon Tapion. all of these things are there all day long, every week, and every year. You have no idea how hard it is once you get older." And, as the two brothers sat by the river, Supreme Kai spilled out everything that had been on his mind that day. He kept talking for five minutes straight until he stopped and sighed. "Wow, " He said, "I feel better. You should do that MiroShira. It would help a lot with whatever it is that is bothering you." MiroShira didn't answer. He just stood up and looked around. "I. I'm going on a walk. I need time to think. You want to come with me?" he asked. "No," Supreme Kai said as he stood up, "I had better stay here. you need time alone to yourself for awhile." With that, MiroShira walked away along the riverbank and left Supreme Kai behind him, watching his brother walk away.  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 7  
  
  
  
Tapion also saw his brother leave and ran over to Supreme Kai. "Supreme Kai?! Why did you let him leave? He might have another fit and hurt himself! Who knows what he will do if nobody is there to stop him?" He said as he flew up into the air a bit. "No Tapion." Supreme Kai said as he grabbed Tapion's ankle and pulled him gently back down. "He needs time to think by himself without anyone around to distract him." But Tapion still didn't agree. "I'm going after him. I will not let him know that I am there unless he starts to go into a fit again." He said and flew off after MiroShira. Supreme Kai shook his head and sighed although he knew that Tapion had a point. "I hadn't thought of that." he muttered to himself. He turned towards Kibito before walking slowly back over to the river. At that exact time, who should show up but Goten and Trunks. "Supreme Kai! Supreme Kai! Kibito!" they called as they ran over to them. "What is it?" Supreme Kai asked as he stood up. Kibito walked over as well. "We.we." Goten started but he had to catch his breath. "We. we saw MiroShira flying away with Tapion a little bit behind him but they. they." he stuttered. "They what!?" Supreme Kai exclaimed. "They are headed right towards trouble! They cannot see it because there is no dust but there is a nasty fight going on between my brother and my dad again. they might get hurt!" Goten said. Then he swayed and had to lean on Trunks till he could regain his balance. "Not again!." Supreme Kai muttered to himself. "Goten!" he exclaimed suddenly. "Tell me honestly. do you think their fight will go out of control?" Goten stared towards the horizon. "I. I do not know. It. it might but I do not think so. they are responsible enough to know when to stop." He said. "Yet even the most responsible person may go out of control when under enough rage and pressure." Supreme Kai said. "Come, we need to at least check it out." He said as he flew off towards the spot. All the rest of them followed as they headed towards the battlegrounds.  
  
So, while Supreme Kai, Kibito, Goten and Trunks flew off to try and break up the fight, MiroShira was unintentionally flying right towards it as well. Tapion was still flying after him when he received yet another message from Supreme Kai. This one was a little bit frantic but he could tell that his brother was trying to hide it. "Tapion! I know I told you to leave MiroShira alone but Goku and Gohan are in a huge fight and you are headed right towards it! You need to attempt to get MiroShira to go a different way. If he refuses. just grab him and force him to go a different way. Whatever you do. do NOT tell him why he cannot go. If he knows that there is a fight, he will want to participate. Just get him to go a different way as soon as you can." Tapion gasped. "A fight? And we are headed right towards it?!. Great." he half thought, half said to himself. Then he remembered the important part of Supreme Kai's message. "MiroShira!" he called. His brother stopped and turned around. "What? Why are you following me!? I wanted to be alone!" he said with an evil look that stopped Tapion in mid-air. "MiroShira? What's wrong with you?" he asked. "Leave me alone!" MiroShira exclaimed and started to fly again. Tapion stayed stunned in the air for a moment before flying after his brother again. He soon caught him and grabbed his arm. "MiroShira. I will leave you alone but you cannot go this way." He said. "And why not?" MiroShira asked in the same evil voice that once again shocked Tapion. "Because. because. because it is more peaceful over there!" he said as he pointed to an area to their right. MiroShira growled. "Fine. I'll go that way." He said and started to fly away. He turned around and glared at Tapion. "But only if you leave me alone! Do not follow me!" he said and flew off towards a little lake in the distance. Tapion sighed in relief that he had gotten his brother to go in a different direction but was very worried about the way he had been talking. He decided that this was something for Supreme Kai to handle. "Supreme Kai. I am worried about MiroShira. He seems to be in an uncontrollable rage or something. He was growling and talking very rudely and everything. I got him to fly away from the fight but I am very worried about what he is going to do. Please come here as soon as you can." "Well, I had better follow him anyway. Better not let him see me though." He said to himself and slowly flew after MiroShira.  
  
Meanwhile, Supreme Kai, Kibito, Goten, and Trunks all landed at the sight of Goku and Gohan's fight. They were just about to shoot huge Kai blasts at each other when Supreme Kai yelled, "STOP!" He ran over to them, panting. "What are you two doing!?" he yelled, "Are you trying to kill each other!?" The others walked over to him and stood facing Goku and Gohan, who still had their Kai blasts ready to go. "That would make my life easier." Gohan said evilly as he glared at his father out of the corner of his eyes. Supreme Kai stared at him then walked over and slapped him across the face. "What in the heck are you saying!?? Are you listening to yourself talk!? You sound like you are transferring to the evil side or something!" he yelled. Gohan gasped and glared at Supreme Kai. "How dare you slap me!" he said and shot his Kai blast at Supreme Kai, who was thrown back against a tree and fell to the ground. "Supreme Kai!" Goten and Trunks yelled. Goten stared wide eyed at his brother. "Wh. why. what was that about?" he screamed. Kibito growled and shot a Kai blast at Gohan that knocked him out. He was about to shoot one at Goku too but Goku put his hands down and walked over to Kibito. " I'm sorry. Gohan got out of control and I had to try to calm him down. Obviously it didn't work." He said and looked over at Supreme Kai. Kibito looked over as well and saw that he was still knocked out. He walked over and knelt down next to him. "Master?." he whispered. Goku walked over as well and stood next to him. Supreme Kai started to wake up and opened his eyes slightly. When he saw Goku, he growled and glared at him. "It's okay master." Kibito said quietly. "It was not Goku's fault. I have already talked to him. " He said and helped his master to sit up. Supreme Kai sighed and leaned against the tree. "Oww." he said and rubbed his head. "You okay Supreme Kai?" Goku asked. "Yeah." he answered quietly. Suddenly he remembered Tapion's urgent message and jumped up, startling both Kibito and Goku. "Tapion!" he exclaimed. "I forgot! He needs help! Come Kibito, you come with me." He said. "Goku, you stay here and take care of the boys." With that, he flew off towards Tapion with Kibito right behind him.  
  
MiroShira landed by the lake and sat down. So many evil thoughts were filling his mind and he realized suddenly that he could not control some of the thoughts in his own mind. This made him panic and he started running around, clutching his head and screaming, trying to block out the evil thoughts. "Supreme Kai! Help me. help me please! Help me!" he mentally screamed as he closed his eyes. He stopped running but continued to clutch his head and cried hysterically. Supreme Kai got his message and panicked. "What in the world?!" he said to himself and shot off as fast as he could, leaving Kibito behind to follow. He landed at the lake and saw MiroShira standing there, crying, screaming and shaking his head. "MiroShira!!" he yelled but his brother could not hear him. He ran over to MiroShira and shook him. When that didn't work, he realized what he had to do. He backed up and shot a semi-weak Kai blast at him. just enough to knock him unconscious. Then he watched in shock as his brother fell and lay on the ground, shaking.  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 8  
  
  
  
Just then, Kibito landed next to Supreme Kai. "What happened!?" he exclaimed as he stared at MiroShira. "I. I had to knock him out." Supreme Kai said. "What? Why?" Kibito asked. Supreme Kai looked up at him and told him the whole story. Suddenly he looked up and saw Tapion floating about 20 feet away. He motioned for him to come over. Tapion landed and quickly ran over. "That was incredible. what happened to him? Was that the same thing as last time?" he asked. "I believe so. I think he got so much rage in him that evil thoughts started to take over his mind until he couldn't control it anymore. I knocked him out so that maybe he will be better when he wakes up." Supreme Kai said and looked over at MiroShira. He sighed and walked over to where his brother lay. He sat down next to him and stayed there until MiroShira woke up, three hours later.  
  
When he woke up, everybody was afraid to say anything. Supreme Kai was the first to speak. "MiroShira?." he whispered cautiously. MiroShira didn't answer. He seemed to be in a daze until he shook his head and turned towards his brother with a glazed look. "Supreme Kai." he whispered. Then he groaned and turned onto his side. "You okay?" Supreme Kai asked. "Yeah, but I feel like I got hit by a truck or something." Tapion flinched slightly and Supreme Kai glanced at him before turning back to MiroShira. "That's because I. I." he looked down, not being able to tell his brother that he had to shoot him to knock him out. Kibito understood and walked over to his master. "We will tell you when you wake up more." He said. "I am awake enough. what happened?" MiroShira said as he tried to sit up. "No you aren't, you are still weak from the Ka." Supreme Kai said but stopped himself in time. "From the what?" MiroShira asked as he tried to sit up again. Supreme Kai forced him to lie back down but he just tried to sit up again. "I want to sit up, my head feels like it's gonna explode." He said, so Supreme Kai helped him to sit up. "That's better. at least now I can see more clearly." MiroShira said with a sigh. Supreme Kai glanced at him then looked over at Tapion with a sad look. Tapion walked over and knelt down next to Supreme Kai. "Just tell him." he whispered into his ear. Supreme Kai breathed in sharply and looked at MiroShira, who was sitting on the grass, still in a half- daze. "MiroShira?" he started. "I need to tell you something." MiroShira turned to his brother and saw that he was sad. "What is it Supreme Kai?" he asked. Supreme Kai stood up and looked up at Kibito, who nodded. Supreme Kai nodded back and looked at MiroShira as well before helping him to his feet. "Come on MiroShira. let's talk over there." He said as he pointed to a grassy spot by the lake. " Okay." MiroShira said with a weak nod as he stumbled to his feet. They walked over to the grass and sat down, leaving Kibito and Tapion in wonder.  
  
As they sat by the lake, Supreme Kai was wondering how he should approach the situation between himself and his brother. MiroShira was still in his daze, although he seemed to be coming out of it slowly. Supreme Kai looked at his brother out of the corner of his eyes. "I wonder what happened to him to make him go so wild." he thought to himself. He then decided that he needed to find out if MiroShira was still the same way he was the last time he got like this, so he closed his eyes and relaxed. he was going to try again to read MiroShira's thoughts. When he was able to start to hear them, he realized that they were no longer confused. they actually sounded very sad and scared. This is what he heard. "What was that strange voice in my head? It sounded familiar. like an enemy that I have heard before. It was talking about how I should come to the dark side and how it would be much easier to just give up." Then his thoughts changed. They went from him thinking to him seeing a battle of some sort.like a flashback. However, this was no ordinary battle, this was a battle between MiroShira and some evil force that was trying to beat MiroShira by taking over his mind. This is what he saw. "MiroShira! Come to me! I can be your master. wise and powerful. and we will reign over all of the earth! :: Suddenly a face appears in MiroShira's thoughts, however, the details are not strong enough to tell who it is. When MiroShira sees the face, he screams and closes his eyes:: "No! I will not come with you! I hate you! You are evil and I never want to see you again! Help Supreme Kai! Help me please! Help!" ::The face laughed:: "No one can save you now! I will beat you! Now COME!" It yelled. "NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!" MiroShira screamed. Then, all of the sudden, the screen went blank, but MiroShira's scream continued to echo through the darkness. Supreme Kai jumped and looked around. He saw that MiroShira was still sitting next to him, though now he was shaking with fear and his eyes were clamped shut. "How could he not be scared when those thoughts are going through his mind?" he asked himself. "Master?" he heard Kibito behind him. "Are you two alright? You are both shaking." Supreme Kai turned around and stared at Kibito. "I.I. I cannot talk to him right now. I." he said. Then he closed his eyes and fainted onto his side in the grass.  
  
"Master!" Kibito yelled as he knelt down next to Supreme Kai. "Supreme Kai!" yelled Tapion at the same time and ran over the grass to his brother. Kibito turned around and looked at Tapion. "You take MiroShira and follow me. I will take Supreme Kai." He said and turned back around. He picked up Supreme Kai off the ground and hovered in the air. Tapion knelt down next to MiroShira and touched his arm to pick him up but MiroShira screamed in surprise. Tapion jumped back and stared at his little brother. MiroShira fell backwards onto the grass and sat there with his arms behind him, panting and staring wildly at Tapion. "MiroShira! It's okay. it's just me." Tapion said as he walked towards his brother. MiroShira suddenly seemed to wake up or something because he shivered and looked around. When he saw Tapion standing in front of him, he jumped up and ran over to him. He jumped up into Tapion's arms and stayed there, crying hysterically. "Shhh." Tapion whispered. "It's okay." He looked up at Kibito and flew up into the air to meet him. Then together they set off back towards the river.  
  
Twenty minutes later, Kibito and Tapion landed at the river. MiroShira was still clinging to Tapion and was still crying a little when they landed but he stopped to look around. When he saw where they were though, he turned back to Tapion and started crying again. Kibito walked over to the tree and set Supreme Kai down very gently on the ground. Then he knelt down and used his energy to revive him. When he woke up, Supreme Kai was very frantic. "MiroShira. where is MiroShira?" he asked. "Shhh. Settle down master, it's all right. MiroShira is okay." Kibito said. He looked over at Tapion as he tried to calm MiroShira down. Supreme Kai looked over as well and tried to stand when he saw his brothers but Kibito forced him to lie back down. "Please master. You are still too weak to stand. Tapion will take care of MiroShira." Supreme Kai sighed and lay back down. Tapion looked over at them before turning back to MiroShira, who was still crying slightly. "Ssshhhhh.. " He whispered to his brother. "What's wrong MiroShira? Why are you crying?" he asked. "I.I.. I am so afraid. the spirit.please." MiroShira stuttered as he tried to stop crying. "The spirit? What spirit?" Tapion asked with curiosity. "The. the . the spirit that. tried to. tried to. take over. my. mind." MiroShira said as he continued to shake with fear. "What!?" Tapion exclaimed. MiroShira looked up at him. "I g. guess Supreme Kai didn't t.tell you what happened. do you w.want me to. tell you?" he asked. "No," Tapion said quietly as he cradled him in his arms, "I do not want you to be upset again. I will just ask Supreme Kai when he is well enough to tell." With that, Tapion walked slowly over to the river as MiroShira fell asleep in his brothers' arms.  
  
Tapion sat down by the river with a quiet sigh. Then he turned around and looked over at Supreme Kai, who was still lying in the grass, and Kibito, who was kneeling next to him. Kibito sensed his glance and looked up at Tapion. Tapion broke the eye contact and looked back at the river. Then MiroShira stirred and he had to change his position in order to be comfortable. He figured that his brother might be more comfortable if he was on a flat surface so he gently laid him down in the grass and stood up. He checked to make sure MiroShira was still asleep before walking over to Supreme Kai and Kibito. When he got there, Supreme Kai opened his eyes and sat up before Kibito could stop him. "Master!" he said. Supreme Kai shook his head. "I am fine Kibito. do not worry." He said and looked at Tapion. "How is MiroShira?" he asked. Tapion sighed and sat down next to him. "He'll be fine. He was hysterical earlier but he fell asleep when we got here." He said. Supreme Kai nodded and closed his eyes. As he concentrated, he started to read MiroShira's thoughts again. They were almost the same as before, but this time they were less hysterical. This is how they went.  
  
"What am I going to do?" MiroShira was asking himself. "Please do not come back. please, please, please. " He said. Then, naturally, the spirit slowly started to appear. As it got clearer, it laughed. "Back again?" It asked with a smirk. "I thought you would be to terrified to sleep again. Then again," It said sarcastically, "You are a brave warrior and all. with your sword being all powerful and all." MiroShira stirred in the grass. "I am no brave warrior. and my sword is not powerful, though my brothers is. I am nothing compared to him and Supreme Kai." He was saying to the face as he shook in fear. The face laughed. "Ahhh. I see. I got the wrong person. Now. tell me. whom should I get? Supreme Kai? Or Tapion? Which is more powerful? " It asked with an evil grin. Supreme Kai snapped open his eyes and jumped up. "No MiroShira! Do not tell him anything!!!" he yelled and ran over to MiroShira. He knelt down and shook MiroShira. "Wake up! Do not tell him anything! Please MiroShira! Wake up!" he screamed. Kibito and Tapion ran over and grabbed his shoulders. "Supreme Kai! What are you doing!?" they both exclaimed. "No!" he screamed. " I must wake him up before he destroys our lives!" Then he got out of their grasps and started frantically shaking MiroShira again. His brother started muttering in his sleep and tossed around. "Please do not let it be too late." he whispered. Then he turned around and stared at Tapion and Kibito. "You two! Keep trying to wake him up!" he said and closed his eyes.  
  
The face was starting to look angry. "Tell me! Who is stronger!?" It was screaming. MiroShira was on his knees clutching his head and crying. "No!" he yelled. " I will not tell you anything! You aren't going to put my brothers through this torture!" The face growled and glared at MiroShira. Supreme Kai opened his eyes again and saw that Tapion and Kibito were still attempting to wake MiroShira up. "Hang on MiroShira. hang on," he whispered. He moved over and shook his brother. "Come on MiroShira. wake up. do not give in to it. wake up." he whispered. Suddenly, MiroShira woke up and looked around. He was shaking madly and was considerably frantic but was otherwise okay. He looked at Supreme Kai and started crying again. "Supreme Kai! I did it. I got rid of the spirit! I held out against it and it got so mad that it exploded." he trailed off and looked at the ground. "I am sorry, both of you. I almost sent the spirit to you. " He said. "It's okay." Supreme Kai said and patted his brother on the back. "I was there the whole time. I saw what he did and I do not blame you for anything." He said and looked up at Tapion. "And I am sure Tapion forgives you too?" he said half to MiroShira and half to Tapion. "Oh. of course MiroShira. It wasn't your fault." He said. Supreme Kai turned back to MiroShira. "Okay?" he asked. MiroShira nodded and wiped his eyes. "Yeah. okay." He said quietly. "Good." Supreme Kai said and he stood up. "Now you two go relax while Kibito and I go to fetch Goten and Trunks from Goku. I am sure they are causing quite a havoc." He said with a grin. He turned to Tapion. "Watch him and make sure nothing happens." He muttered under his breath. "And if anything.anything happens, you send me a message immediately. Do you understand?" he said. Tapion nodded. "Yeah, I understand." He said quietly and turned back to his little brother. "Come on MiroShira. Lets go fly around for awhile." He said and helped him up. Then they slowly flew up into the air while Supreme Kai and Kibito took off to get the boys.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 9  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, Goten and Trunks were driving Goku insane. Somewhere they had picked up an extra energy burst and were now letting all of it out. They ran around like mad men, jumping up and down, yelling, running around, and doing anything they could think of. as long as they were making noise. Goku growled and shot a weak ki blast at both of them. They both got hit at the same time and fell to the ground. "Well, that settles that." Goku said as he wiped his hands off and looked around. Suddenly he heard a noise and turned around. Then he stared in shock at what he saw. Goten and Trunks were standing up, looking like nothing had happened. "Wow!" Goten exclaimed. "That was a nice nap. why, I have even more energy then before!" he said and jumped up and down to prove his point. "Yeah!" Trunks agreed and laughed. "Hey! Lets wrestle!" he said. "Okay! " Goten squealed and they both flew into the air, laughing.  
  
Goku sat down and sighed. "Oh, what's the use? " he asked himself. "When I knock them out, they just wake up more hyper and energetic then before and nothing will distract them now." he said as he looked up at the two boys who were now wrestling in the air. Then he got an idea and his face lit up. He stood up and cupped his hands around his mouth like a megaphone. "Hey boys! Would you two whirlwinds like a snack?" he called. The two boys stopped in mid-air and stared at him. "Food!?" they asked before flying full speed towards the ground. They landed softly and ran over to Goku. "Where's the food? I'm hungry!" Goten exclaimed. Goku pointed towards the horizon line and smiled. "It's at the house." He said. "You have to get there first." he trailed off as he got another idea. "But. " He said with an evil grin. "What!?" the boys exclaimed. "You have to get there by running. no flying. Lets see how much energy you both have when you get there and then you can eat." Goku said with a smile. The boys looked at him like he was insane. "What!? No flying?!" they exclaimed. "That's right." Goku said. "And I will be flying above you so do not even think about cheating." He said as he shook his finger at them. "Okay." both boys said with pouty faces. Then they looked towards the speck that was Goten's house and started running. Goku laughed and flew about 10 feet into the air. Then they all started out towards Goten's house to fill their empty stomachs.  
  
While the boys and Goku were flying to their house, Supreme Kai and Kibito were slowly flying towards the spot where they had left them earlier. Kibito looked over at Supreme Kai, who seemed to be thinking. "Supreme Kai?" he said quietly. "Yes?" Supreme Kai answered. "Please tell me. what of this spirit that your brother was talking about?" Kibito asked curiously. Supreme Kai glanced at him then looked back in front. "I believe it was the mind of one of our enemies trying to take over mine or Tapion's minds." he started. "But it was in MiroShira's mind, not yours or Tapion's." Kibito interrupted. "Yes, I am aware of that. " Supreme Kai said patiently. "The spirit must have messed up while trying to get us and it got MiroShira instead. Then, when it realized its mistake, it tried to get information out of him as to which of us is more powerful." he said. Kibito jumped in alarm. "But. that did not happen. correct?" he asked with worry in his voice. "That is correct, thank goodness. When the spirit saw that MiroShira was not going to give in and tell him the information that he needed, he got mad and his image blew up. That is what MiroShira was talking about." He finished and sighed. Kibito nodded and continued flying. Then he got another question in his mind. He turned back to his master. "Will the spirit return?" he asked. Supreme Kai sighed again. "No, I think not. it may try again with either Tapion or myself, but he will soon find out that we are even more mentally stubborn then MiroShira is. Do not worry Kibito. it will be defeated." He said defiantly and they continued to fly along.  
  
During this time, Tapion and MiroShira were flying around by the river, waiting for the others to return. Tapion was flying quickly around, trying to perfect his flying skills. MiroShira however, was slowly following him and seemed to be daydreaming about something. Tapion noticed this when he started circling and passed his brother five times. He stopped and looked at MiroShira, who still wasn't paying attention and bumped right into Tapion. He cried out in surprise and looked up. "Why did you stop?" he asked. "Because you were daydreaming and I wanted to make sure you were okay." Tapion responded. "Oh. I'm fine." MiroShira said and he slowly passed his brother and started circling again. Tapion watched him pass and then followed him with his eyes for a while before he started to fly again as well. They flew around for about 10 minutes before stopping to take a rest. MiroShira still wasn't paying much attention to what was happening around him but he did manage to float down and land next to the river with a sigh. Tapion landed too and sat down next to a tree. He took a deep breath then took out his ocarina and started to play. MiroShira heard him start playing and turned around. He watched Tapion for a while then stood up and walked over to the tree where he stood for a few minutes before sitting down to watch him play.  
  
While this was going on, Goten, Goku and Trunks were all in Chi-Chi's kitchen stuffing their faces with food. Chi-Chi was standing in the door watching them all eat and shaking her head. "You all eat so much that sometimes I think that we are going to just plain run out." she said as they all helped themselves to a fourth or fifth helping of food. "Mmm." Goku said with his mouth full. "But it's really good." Chi-Chi just sighed and walked out of the room. After about 20 more minutes of this, both young boys had each had eight servings while Goku had had at least twelve. They all sighed and leaned back in their chairs. "Wow " Goten said. "I actually feel full." "Amazing isn't it?" Trunks said as he hiccupped. "Ohhh.. I am so full." He said. "Well." Goku said as he got slowly to his feet, "We had better be getting back. Supreme Kai and Kibito will be wondering were we are." The boys nodded and stood up. They all stretched and walked out the door, leaving the dirty dishes for Chi-Chi to clean up. "Men." she said with a sigh and started to wash the used dishes.  
  
At this time, Supreme Kai and Kibito had just landed at the spot were they had left Goten and Trunks with Goku earlier. They landed next to a rock and looked around. "Were did they go now?" Kibito asked. "I do not know." Supreme Kai replied. "But they must be around here somewhere." Kibito nodded. "Yes, but where?" Supreme Kai shrugged and shielded his eyes from the sun as he looked around. Suddenly, Goku flew over them and landed about twenty feet away. He grinned and walked slowly over to Supreme Kai and Kibito. "Hello" he said. "Good afternoon Goku." Supreme Kai replied as Kibito nodded his greeting. "But where are the boys?" he asked. "Oh." Goku said with a laugh. "They are coming. I had them walk from our house back here so they could use up some of their energy." Supreme Kai laughed. "Yes, that is a good idea. They do have a lot of energy most of the time." He said. "That's for sure." Goku muttered. Just then they heard the nearby bushes rustled and two very tired looking boys came out with their heads hanging. When they saw Supreme Kai though, their faces lit up and all of their tiredness disappeared from them. "Hey! How's MiroShira doing?" they asked. "He is fine." Supreme Kai assured them. Kibito nodded and looked at the boys. Supreme Kai turned to Goku. "Well, thank you for your service, but we really must be getting back to MiroShira and Tapion." He said. "Oh, okay. I am going to go see what Gohan is doing. I told him I would help him with his homework later." He said and waved to all of them. "I'll see you all later." Kibito nodded while Goten and Trunks waved. Supreme Kai bowed down. "Good day Goku." He said. "Bye!" Goku yelled as he flew away. Supreme Kai sighed. "Well, are we ready to return to Tapion and MiroShira?" he asked. "Yeah!" Goten and Trunks exclaimed. "Yes master." Kibito responded. "Right then. Lets go." Supreme Kai said as he flew up into the air. Goten and Trunks nodded to each other and followed him. Kibito closed his eyes for a minute before flying up next to his master. Then, when they were all there, Supreme Kai led the way back to the river where his two younger brothers were waiting.  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 10  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, MiroShira was still watching Tapion play his ocarina. Then he stood up and walked over to a tree. He climbed up into the leaves and looked around. When he looked up, he saw that there were some deep, dark clouds gathering in the south and they were blowing quickly in their direction. He jumped down and ran over to Tapion. "Tapion!" he yelled. Tapion stopped playing and looked at his brother with concern. "What's wrong?" he asked. MiroShira pointed to the clouds. "There is a huge storm coming. Should we tell Supreme Kai?" he asked. "Yes, he will be flying through it if he does not hurry up." Tapion responded and stood up. He walked over to a tree and climbed to the top as the wind picked up and started to blow harder. "Supreme Kai. There is a huge storm coming this way from the south. If you do not hurry, you will be flying right through it and that will be dangerous. Please hurry." Tapion thought to Supreme Kai. "We are almost there, Tapion. Get MiroShira and take cover in a cave or something. We will be there momentarily." Supreme Kai thought back to Tapion and he turned to the others. "We need to hurry. There is a storm coming and Tapion says it is a bad one." He said to the group behind him. Kibito, Goten and Trunks nodded and struggled to go faster against the wind.  
  
By now, the wind was blowing very fast and hard. MiroShira was holding onto a rock because he was almost being blown away. Tapion jumped down from the tree and ran over to him. He took his hand and pulled him towards a cave as the storm rolled in over them. Suddenly the lightning flashed and the thunder rolled. MiroShira screamed and grabbed Tapion's hand. "Its okay, come on!" Tapion yelled over the noise of the storm. MiroShira let go of the rock and clung to his brother as the wind blew harder and harder. They got to the cave and went inside. MiroShira crawled to the entrance and looked out. "Where are Supreme Kai and the others?" he asked. "I do not know." Tapion replied as he crawled next to his little brother. "But I hope they are okay."  
  
At that moment, Supreme Kai and Kibito landed. They were each carrying one of the boys because the wind was so strong. "Supreme Kai!" MiroShira yelled. Supreme Kai turned around and saw his brothers in the cave. He motioned to Kibito and ran over to the cave. He set Goten down and crawled in as Kibito set down Trunks and crawled in as well. Not three seconds after they were all in, the rain started pouring down in huge heavy sheets. "Wow!" Goten exclaimed. "That was incredible! That wind really is something." he said. "You would know!" Trunks laughed. "He blew away and Supreme Kai had to go retrieve him." he told MiroShira and Tapion. Goten and MiroShira laughed while Tapion grinned. "It's alright Goten. I almost blew away too." MiroShira told him. Suddenly a bolt of lightning struck almost right in front of the cave. The three boys screamed and clutched onto one of the adults. MiroShira sat in Tapion's lap, Goten and Trunks sat with Kibito and Supreme Kai crawled to the entrance to look out. "That was incredibly close." He said quietly.  
  
MiroShira yawned and was soon copied by Goten and Trunks. Supreme Kai turned around and looked at them. "Why do not you boys go to sleep? This storm is not going away any time soon." He said. Tapion stood up and moved farther into the cave, followed by Goten and Trunks. He sat down and brought MiroShira into his lap. The little boy curled up in his arms and fell asleep right away. Goten and Trunks laid down next to them and fell asleep too. Tapion leaned back against the wall of the cave and concentrated on falling asleep but found that he couldn't. So instead he just leaned back with his eyes closed and thought while Supreme Kai sat by the entrance and watched the rain pour down. Kibito sighed and walked over to him. He sat down next to his master and looked out as well. A bolt of lightning flashed in the distance and the thunder rolled overhead. "Supreme Kai?" Kibito asked. "Yes Kibito?" he replied. "You do not think any lightning will strike here, do you?" he asked as he looked outside. "It is impossible to say Kibito. It is a definite possibility though." Supreme Kai said. Kibito sighed and leaned back against the wall.  
  
Suddenly, out of nowhere, a bolt of lightning struck the tree right in front of the cave. Supreme Kai and Kibito jumped and looked at the tree. They watched in horror as the tree teetered and started to fall straight towards the cave. "RUN!" Supreme Kai screamed as the tree fell. He and Kibito ran to Tapion and the boys, grabbed Goten and Trunks and ran to the very back of the cave. Tapion stood up and turned around to run but tripped and fell on top of MiroShira onto the cave floor as the tree smashed into it. The rocks shook violently and started to crumble. "TAPION! GET UP! RUN!" Supreme Kai screamed. He tried to run over but Kibito stopped him. "Do not go over master. You cannot help them now." he said sadly. Tapion looked up, saw the rocks coming towards him and ducked down, protecting his and MiroShira's heads. Everyone watched in horror as the two brothers disappeared under the pile of rocks. When the dust cleared, Supreme Kai ran over to the pile and looked around. "Tapion!? MiroShira!? Can either of you hear me?" he called into the rocks. He heard a weak cough and someone say something but he could not make it out. He turned to the other three and motioned them over. "Come on! We have to get them out of there!" he yelled over the constant noise of the storm. Kibito, Goten and Trunks ran over and started to remove rocks.  
  
They had been doing this for about thirty minutes when Goten suddenly called out. "Here they are! Over here! Hurry!" he yelled. Everyone dropped the rocks and ran over. "Where!? Where!?" Supreme Kai asked desperately. Goten pointed to a little hand lying on the ground, half buried with rocks. He knelt down and touched the hand. As he did, the hand trembled slightly before going limp again. "They are alive." Supreme Kai said. "Come, continue to unbury them." He said and started to remove rocks around the hand. Suddenly he heard a cry. " Help! Please! Someone help me!" MiroShira was screaming. As he was screaming, the hand that was still on the ground started to flail around frantically. Supreme Kai knelt swiftly down and grabbed his little brother's hand. "MiroShira!" he called. "We are trying to get you out but you need to settle down." he stopped when he heard a groan mixed in with MiroShira's cries. Then he heard a small "Shhhh. It's alright, I've got you." Tapion was saying to him. Supreme Kai let go of MiroShira's hand and helped clear away rocks.  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 11  
  
  
  
  
  
Finally, one full hour later, they had both Tapion and MiroShira uncovered. MiroShira was crying frantically while Tapion tried to comfort him. This was not an easy task however, because Tapion had many bleeding cuts and was becoming weak from loss of blood and energy. Supreme Kai ran over and gently rolled Tapion over so that Kibito could heal him and so that they could get MiroShira out from beneath him. They managed to get him rolled over but MiroShira was clinging so tightly to him that he only let go when Tapion told him to go. "Go. with. Supreme Kai." he said quietly. "I. will be. fine." MiroShira let go slowly and Supreme Kai pulled him gently away. He took him to a different part of the cave and laid him down to relax. Goten came over as well. "Mir. MiroShira? Are. are you. all right?" he asked. MiroShira tried to respond but found that he couldn't talk yet. "He will be fine Goten. As soon as Kibito heals Tapion then he will come over and heal MiroShira as well." Supreme Kai said quietly as he examined his brothers' injuries. Goten nodded as he tried to choke back tears. MiroShira looked up at his friend sadly and slowly reached for his hand. "It. it is okay. to cry. Goten." he whispered. Goten looked down at his friend then over at Tapion then back at MiroShira and started to cry. "I. I am so scared. What are we going to do now?" he sobbed. MiroShira looked over at Supreme Kai. "Do not ask me yet, either of you. I do not know yet either." Supreme Kai said and he stood up. "I will return in a moment." He said. He turned around and walked over to where Kibito was healing Tapion and knelt down. "How is he?" he asked quietly. "He has been greatly injured, " Kibito replied as Tapion groaned in pain. "But I think he will be okay once he is healed." Supreme Kai nodded. "Alright, please heal MiroShira as well when you are done." He said and stood up again. "Yes master. I am almost done here." Kibito said and Supreme Kai walked back to MiroShira and Goten.  
  
He stood next to Goten and looked down at MiroShira. "Kibito is coming. Are you alright?" he said. MiroShira nodded slightly and flinched in pain. Kibito came silently up behind them and knelt down next to MiroShira. "H.hi Kibito." MiroShira whispered. Kibito nodded. "Yes, keep silent please." he whispered and started to heal MiroShira. In about two minutes, he was done. He stood up and took his place next to Supreme Kai. "MiroShira, I want you to stay here while Kibito and I go see how we are going to get out of here." Supreme Kai said and turned to Tapion. "That goes for you as well Tapion. Stay there and rest. We will return momentarily." Tapion mumbled something and rolled over to face the cave wall. MiroShira sighed and looked up at Goten. "Hey, help me sit up? Please?" he whispered. "No." Goten said. " Supreme Kai said that you need to stay there and rest." He said. "I suppose so." MiroShira said and rolled over to watch Supreme Kai and Kibito.  
  
Meanwhile, Supreme Kai and Kibito were searching around by the rocks. The tree had hit the cave so hard that it had crashed through the rocks and was now blocking their exit out of the cave. "Well." Supreme Kai said as he walked around by the tree. "OH!" He exclaimed as water started pouring into the cave through the gapping hole made by the tree. He and Kibito backed up as the water poured into the cave. "Now what?!" Supreme Kai yelled. "Come! We must go get the younger boys so that they do not drown!" Kibito yelled back and ran over to the boys. Kibito looked around and saw that his master was about to drown as well. He stooped over and picked him up. "Huh?" Supreme Kai said in surprise. "It does the boys no good for you to drown while trying to help them." Kibito said with a grin. Supreme Kai grinned back and looked at Tapion. "Tapion!" he called. Tapion was standing by the wall, staring at the water pouring into the cave. "Yes?" he replied. "Are you well enough to carry MiroShira and possibly Goten so that they do not drown?" Supreme Kai asked. "Of course I am." Tapion responded and walked over to MiroShira. "Come on MiroShira, I am going to carry you so that you do not end up swimming." He said and picked him gently up. Then he turned around and picked up Goten as well. "What are we going to do Kibito?" Tapion yelled over the roar of the water and the rage of the storm. "We have to fly out of that hole and find a new safety area." Kibito responded as he bent down and picked up Trunks. "Alright." Tapion said and walked over to Kibito. "Are you ready?" Supreme Kai asked. "I am ready." Kibito said. "So am I." Tapion said. "Lets go!" Kibito yelled and they flew out of the cave and into the storm.  
  
As soon as they got out, Tapion got blown a few feet and had to regain his balance to fly back to Kibito. They flew with their heads down against the wind and rain and looked around for a new place to hide from the storm. They had been flying around for ten minutes when Supreme Kai suddenly called out, "There! There is a cave down there!" he yelled to Kibito. Kibito nodded, glanced at Tapion and flew down to the ground. They landed on the ground and looked around. "There it is!" Supreme Kai said and pointed to a cave about twenty feet away. Kibito and Tapion ran to the cave and stopped in front of it. Kibito set down Supreme Kai and Trunks and looked inside. "It looks fine to me." he said. "Alright then, let us go in and get out of this frightful storm." Supreme Kai said and walked into the cave. Tapion set MiroShira and Goten down, took their hands so that they would not blow away, and took them into the cave. Kibito walked back and got Trunks before going into the cave as well.  
  
This cave was bigger then the last one and was also much deeper. Supreme Kai looked outside to make sure that there were no trees around that could crash into them before going back to the others. "I think we should stay here until the storm ends, as long as this cave holds out better then the last one." he said. "Now why do not you all go back to the back of the cave and sleep? It is going to be a very long night so you might as well pass it by sleeping." He said to Tapion, Goten, Trunks and MiroShira. "Alright." They replied and walked to the very back of the cave. Tapion sat down by the wall and brought MiroShira into his lap, where the little boy immediately fell asleep again. Goten and Trunks laid down by him and fell asleep as well. Tapion stayed up for a little bit but soon got too tired to stay awake. He gently set MiroShira on the ground and laid down next to him. Goten stirred in his sleep, (he was dreaming about food), but did not wake up. Tapion sighed, closed his eyes, and fell asleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 12  
  
  
  
Supreme Kai looked at the back of the cave but it was too dark to see anything so he sighed and looked back out at the storm. Kibito looked down at him with concern. "Are you alright master?" he asked quietly so that he did not wake the others. Supreme Kai did not answer. He seemed to be daydreaming or something so Kibito leaned over and gently tapped him on the arm. Supreme Kai jumped in surprise and looked at Kibito. "Yes? What is it?" he asked. "Are you alright?" Kibito asked again. "Yes, I suppose so." Supreme Kai responded sleepily. "Come here master, you need your sleep as well." Kibito said and moved over to Supreme Kai. "Thank you Kibito. I am very tired." Supreme Kai said and moved next to his bodyguard. Kibito gently lifted him into his lap and held him so that they could both sleep. "Are you comfortable master?" Kibito asked but Supreme Kai was already fast asleep and did not answer. Kibito sighed happily and leaned back against the wall of the cave. Within five minutes, everyone in the cave was asleep as the storm outside raged on.  
  
During the night, MiroShira awoke with a start. He sat up quickly and looked around. He could still hear the storm outside and could hear Goten snoring somewhere near him but he could see nothing. He looked towards the mouth of the cave and saw Kibito leaning against the wall with Supreme Kai in his lap with the storm raging on outside the cave. He wasn't sure what had woken him up but he remembered being suddenly terrified and waking up to find himself in a dark cave. Tapion groaned and turned over next to him. "Should I wake him up?" MiroShira asked himself silently. Supreme Kai heard his thoughts and sleepily opened his eyes. He glanced up at Kibito to make sure he was still asleep and turned his head but he could not turn far enough to see the back of the cave. He tried to get up without waking up Kibito but he tripped getting up and fell. Kibito jumped to his feet and looked around. "Master?" he said quietly. "I am here Kibito." Supreme Kai whispered as he got to his feet. "What are you doing?" Kibito asked. "I am going to check on MiroShira. He was debating with himself and I wish to make sure he is all right. I will return in a moment." Supreme Kai told him in a whisper. "Alright." Kibito said and he sat back down as Supreme Kai walked silently over to MiroShira.  
  
He got to the back of the cave and looked around. "MiroShira?" he whispered. "Yes?" MiroShira replied. "Where are you?" Supreme Kai asked. "I am right here, next to Tapion." MiroShira told him and waved slowly. Supreme Kai nodded and walked over to him. He sat down and looked at his little brother. "Is everything alright?" he asked. "Ummm. yeah, sure." MiroShira stuttered and looked away. "No it is not, I can feel it. Now what is wrong?" Supreme Kai said gently. "I. I. I was woken up by something." MiroShira said. "By what? The storm?" Supreme Kai asked. MiroShira shook his head. "It was not the storm. I do not know what it was. I all of the sudden felt extremely terrified and. just. woke up." He explained. Supreme Kai stared at him with concern. "Did you see something in your dreams that scared you?" he asked. "I. I do not think so." MiroShira said with a confused look. "I do not know. But it does not matter now, it is gone and now I am tired again." He said with a sigh. Supreme Kai nodded. "Alright, you go back to sleep. And do not be afraid to awaken myself or Tapion if you wake up again. okay?" MiroShira nodded and lay back down. Supreme Kai patted his back and stood up. He glanced at the others and then at MiroShira before slowly walking back to Kibito.  
  
He got to where Kibito was sitting and sat down with a sigh. Kibito opened his eyes and looked at his master. "Is everything alright?" he asked. "Yes, he just had a nightmare." Supreme Kai replied. Kibito nodded and lifted his master back into his lap. "Sleep now master. I fear this storm will not end by morning." He said and leaned back against the wall. "I feel that you are right Kibito." Supreme Kai said and curled up in Kibito's lap. Both of them closed their eyes and were asleep again within another five minutes. MiroShira lay awake on the ground, starting at the wall next to him. He wanted to think yet he did not want to re-awaken his brother with his thoughts so he just stared at the wall in a daze. Eventually he fell asleep to the sound of the storm that continued outside and did not wake again until morning.  
  
When MiroShira awoke, he sighed and stayed on the ground. He heard slight laughter and opened his eyes to find Goten and Trunks leaning over him. He cried out in alarm and jumped back to the wall. Goten and Trunks laughed and stood up. "You sleep too long!" Goten exclaimed. Trunks nodded in agreement and they walked over to their friend. MiroShira sighed in relief that he wasn't being attacked and slid down to the cave floor. "You guys scared me." he said quietly, making Goten and Trunks laugh again. MiroShira stood up and looked around. He saw that Supreme Kai and Kibito were standing by the cave of the mouth, watching as the storm raged on, and that Tapion was playing his ocarina in the corner. He sighed and Supreme Kai turned around to face him. "Good morning MiroShira. Was the rest of your night peaceful?" he asked. MiroShira nodded and walked over to him. "This storm is still going?" he said in disbelief. "Yes, just as Kibito said it would." Supreme Kai responded as he turned back to the storm. "When will we get out of here?" MiroShira asked. "I am not sure." Supreme Kai said quietly. "Well, the storm cannot continue forever. can it?" MiroShira stuttered. "You would be surprised." Kibito said gently and Supreme Kai nodded in agreement. MiroShira sighed again and walked over to Tapion.  
  
When he got there, his brother stopped playing and smiled slightly. "Good morning sleepy-head. We were wondering when you would wake up." He said. "Oh, well, ummm, sorry." MiroShira muttered. "It is alright. Do not be embarrassed. or sorry. I was just playing around." Tapion said quietly. "I really do not feel like playing right now. I am too tired to think straight." MiroShira thought to himself and looked away. Supreme Kai heard his thoughts and turned around. "MiroShira." He called. The little boy looked up. "Yes?" he answered. "Would you come over here please?" Supreme Kai asked him and walked over to a private part of the cave. MiroShira walked slowly over and sat down next to his brother. "What is it Supreme Kai?" he asked. "What is bugging you MiroShira?" his brother asked gently. "I.I.I am not sure. I just.just cannot think straight today I guess." MiroShira said quietly. Supreme Kai nodded and stared at him. "Is it because of your dream last night?" he asked. "I.I do not know. I just do not know." MiroShira said and he looked at the ground. "Well, we need to figure this out because something is bothering you and I would like to know what it is." Supreme Kai said. "What do you think it is?" he asked. MiroShira growled slightly and jumped to his feet. "I DO NOT KNOW!" he yelled. "JUST LEAVE ME ALONE! I DO NOT KNOW WHAT IT IS AND I DO NOT REALLY CARE ANYMORE! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" he stopped suddenly and looked around. When he realized what he had done, he turned around and ran past Kibito and out into the storm.  
  
Supreme Kai jumped to his feet and ran to the mouth of the cave. "MiroShira!" he called into the storm. "Come Kibito! We must go find him!" he yelled and ran out of the cave. "Stay here! All of you!" Kibito yelled back to Tapion, Goten and Trunks as he raced out after Supreme Kai. Tapion jumped to his feet and ran to the mouth of the cave with Goten and Trunks right behind him. "What was that all about?" Goten asked. "I am not sure." Tapion said quietly as he peered into the storm. "Whatever it was, it made MiroShira really, really mad." Trunks said and Tapion nodded. "I hope they find him." Goten said quietly. Tapion glanced back at him and then looked back into the storm. He had been thinking the exact same thing.  
  
Meanwhile, MiroShira was running blindly through the storm. He had no idea where he was going but his anger and frustration drove him on. He did not know why he had gotten so mad at Supreme Kai or why he had run out into this storm, but he didn't care. he just kept going. Suddenly, he tripped on a stone and flew onto the ground where he laid there and cried. He did not even get up when he heard Supreme Kai calling him. He just closed his eyes and cried until he could not stop. Finally, Kibito found him and knelt down next to him. He saw that MiroShira was crying so he picked him up silently and carried him back to where Supreme Kai was standing. "MiroShira!" Supreme Kai called. "He is here master, I have him." Kibito called softly. "Thank goodness!" Supreme Kai exclaimed and ran over to them. "Come, let us return to the cave and get out of this dreadful storm." He said and ran quickly back to the cave with Kibito right behind him.  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 13  
  
  
  
When they got back in, Tapion took Goten and Trunks' hands, pulled them back so that they would be out of the way, and stared at his younger brother lying curled up and shaking in Kibito's arms. Kibito and Supreme Kai walked slowly to the back of the cave and sat down without saying a word to anyone. "MiroShira.?" Goten whispered and started to walk over but Tapion gently grabbed his shoulder and brought him back. "Just wait." He whispered into Goten's ear. Goten looked up at him confusedly and looked back at his young friend, who was now lying on the ground next to Kibito. He felt a tear spring to his eyes and turned away with a whimper. Tapion felt sorry for him and knelt down. "Come now, no crying." He said quietly and gently. "Soon this horrible storm will end, we will all go out in the sun and MiroShira will be just fine." He told him. Goten nodded and wiped his nose. Tapion wiped his eyes and looked at him. "Good boy." he whispered and stood up to watch what would happen.  
  
Meanwhile, Supreme Kai and Kibito were kneeling next to MiroShira, who was lying shivering on the ground. "Kibito," Supreme Kai said as he put his hand on MiroShira's forehead, "Please get me a blanket, we must dry him off." He said. "Yes sir." Kibito said and he made a blanket appear out of thin air. Goten gasped. "How did he do that?!" Tapion shrugged. "I do not know." He said. Kibito handed the blanket to Supreme Kai and sat down next to him. "Thank you Kibito." Supreme Kai said and he wrapped MiroShira in the blanket. Kibito nodded in response. "Will he be alright?" he asked. "Of course he will be." Supreme Kai said quickly without looking up. "Master, you do not believe yourself and neither do I. Would you like me to heal him?" Kibito said quietly. Supreme Kai sniffed and shook his head. "No, he needs to stay asleep for awhile." He said and stood up. "Come. We must go and tell the others about this. I am sure they have many questions that need answering." Supreme Kai said and, with one last glance at his little brother, they walked over to the others who were waiting anxiously by the mouth of the cave.  
  
When Goten saw them coming, he jumped to his feet and ran over. "How is he?" he asked. "He will be fine. He just needs to get out of this cave and back into the sun." Supreme Kai told them all. "What sun?" Trunks muttered as he looked at the raging storm outside. "There has been no sun for two days and this storm is not going to leave anytime soon." He said sadly. "Come on Trunks, we need to keep our hopes up or we will all end up in MiroShira's state." Tapion said and shivered at the thought. "Tapion is right, we do not want that to happen." Supreme Kai said and looked back at where MiroShira lay. "Supreme Kai?" Goten said quietly, tugging gently on his hand. "Yes Goten? What is it?" Supreme Kai asked. "When are we going to get out of here?" The little boy asked with a sad look on his face. "I do not know. We may have to leave soon though, the water in the river is rising and it will soon come on land and drown out this cave. we do not want to be in here when that happens." Supreme Kai said as he looked out at the storm. "This cave will flood?" Tapion asked with slight panic. "Yes, it will if this storm does not stop." Supreme Kai said with a sigh. "Where will we go?" Trunks asked quietly. Supreme Kai just shook his head. "Do not worry about it right now. Kibito and I will have that figured out when the time comes." Trunks nodded and went to sit down. Goten sighed and followed his friend over and sat next to him. "I am going to go and sit with MiroShira." Tapion said just above a whisper. "Alright. Kibito and I will go try to make a plan as to what we are going to do." Supreme Kai said and he and Kibito walked over to the mouth of the cave.  
  
Tapion walked over and silently sat next to MiroShira. He looked down at him and tucked the blanket tighter around him so that he could be warm before leaning back against the wall with a sigh. Then he pulled out his ocarina and started to softly play. As he played, the sound of the music floated through the air and seemed to drown out the ongoing sound of the storm. Everyone that heard it suddenly felt a sense of relaxation and turned towards him but Tapion had his eyes closed and did not see them. Goten and Trunks then got tired and laid down next to each other by the wall. Within five minutes, the sweet sound of Tapion's ocarina song had lulled them to sleep and they slept the day away. The song also helped to clear Supreme Kai and Kibito's minds so that they were relaxed while they made up the plans as to how they were going to get out of the cave and where they were going to go.  
  
Four hours later, MiroShira stirred in his sleep and rolled over to face his brother. Tapion stopped playing and looked down at him. "MiroShira?" he whispered. His brother groaned in return and started to twist around in the blanket. "Shhh.shhh." Tapion whispered as he set his ocarina on the floor. He unwrapped the blanket that had twisted itself around MiroShira and laid it back down on him. MiroShira sighed and opened his eyes. "Wh.where am I?" MiroShira asked, still partly asleep. " You are back in the cave." Tapion told him gently as he felt his forehead. "How. how did I get back here?" MiroShira asked. "Kibito found you and brought you back. You have been sleeping for almost five hours now." Tapion informed him quietly. MiroShira groaned and rolled over. "Go back to sleep." Tapion whispered and he tucked the blanket around him. MiroShira sighed and fell asleep again. Tapion smiled at his little brother and picked up his ocarina again. He started to play again and did not stop until Supreme Kai and Kibito had formed a plan.  
  
Two hours later, Supreme Kai and Kibito had finally formed a plan. They both walked to the back of the cave and stood next to Tapion. "We finally have a plan." Supreme Kai said quietly so that he did not wake up MiroShira. "And? What are we going to do?" Tapion asked as he held his ocarina in his hands. "We are going to stay here. If the river floods, then we will fly to Goku's house and seek shelter there. " Supreme Kai said. Tapion nodded and looked over at MiroShira, who was still sleeping. Supreme Kai saw him and looked over as well. "He will be alright, he just needs rest. " he informed him gently. "I know. " Tapion said with a sigh. "I am just wondering what happened to him to make him so mad so often." he said and trailed off as Goten stirred at the other end of the cave. All of them looked over but the boy just rolled over and fell asleep again. Supreme Kai sighed. "I am going to go sit by the entrance and watch the river. You try to get some rest." He said and walked over to the front of the cave. Tapion nodded and laid down next to MiroShira while Kibito walked slowly over to Supreme Kai. Within ten minutes, he fell fast asleep to the sound of the rain and slept to his hearts content.  
  
While Tapion and the others slept, Supreme Kai and Kibito sat by the mouth of the cave and watched the river to make sure it did not overflow. The rain was just seeming to slack a little bit when suddenly the lightning flashed brighter then before and the thunder rolled loud and long. "A new storm has come in." Kibito said quietly. "Yes, the river is sure to flood now." Supreme Kai said and glanced at the river before looking up at the sky. "Should we just leave now, while the rain is less?" Kibito asked as he looked at his master. "No." Supreme Kai said after a moment of thought. " If we leave now, we might get stuck in a worse storm then before and be seriously injured." He turned back to look at the others sleeping and shook his head. "Also, I do not wish to awaken MiroShira until absolutely necessary." He said, half to himself. Kibito nodded and turned back to the storm as it raged on worse then before.  
  
Meanwhile, Goten and Trunks stirred in the back of the cave and sat up. They rubbed their eyes and looked around, still half asleep. "Where are we?" Trunks asked. "We are still in the cave." Supreme Kai said and turned around to face them. Goten had a sad look on his face and looked away. Supreme Kai saw him though and walked over. "What is it Goten?" he asked quietly but Goten just shook his head and wiped his eyes. "Nothing, I'm fine." He said. "Do not lie Goten." Supreme Kai said as he stared at him. "Now what is it?" Goten looked up at him slowly as tears rolled down his face. "I miss my family, and my house, and my toys, and.and. I want to go home!" he said and burst into tears. Trunks wrapped his arms around his friend as Supreme Kai looked at them sadly. He turned slowly away and looked sadly around the cave. He saw Tapion and MiroShira sleeping restlessly in the back, Kibito standing looking gloomily out of the cave, and Goten and Trunks huddled together trying to comfort each other. Finally, he realized what he had to do.  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 14  
  
  
  
While all this was going on, Tapion stirred and woke partially up. He laid on the ground and stared at the ceiling for a while before sitting up with a painful groan. Supreme Kai heard him and quickly turned around. "Tapion!" he said. "Why are you awake already?" he asked as he walked over to him. "I cannot sleep." Tapion replied as he rubbed his head. "Is something bothering you?" Supreme Kai asked worriedly. "No," Tapion said and took a deep breath. "I am just a little sore from before and these rocks hurt to lay on." He said as he rubbed his back and looked at the rocks that he had been laying on. "I am so sorry about all of this." Supreme Kai said to himself as a single tear sprung to his eye. Tapion heard him and looked up at him out of the corner of his eyes. He saw his brother wipe his tear and reached over to touch his arm but Supreme Kai stood up and walked quickly away. Tapion sighed and looked over at MiroShira, who was starting to stir. The little boy opened his eyes slightly but closed them again and rolled over. "Supreme Kai." Tapion whispered. His brother turned around and looked at him. "What is it?" he asked and walked back over. "I think MiroShira is waking up." Tapion said and situated MiroShira's blanket. "Alright, call me if he fully awakens." Supreme Kai said and walked over to Kibito.  
  
Tapion watched him go before turning back to MiroShira, who was still stirring around. He heard his little brother whimper a bit and saw that his blanket was twisted around him several times, making him feel trapped. "This should help." Tapion said quietly as he unwrapped the blanket. MiroShira shivered when the blanket was removed but Tapion quickly recovered him and he stopped stirring so much. Tapion looked down at his little brother and sleepily smiled. He was just about to lay down again when he noticed that MiroShira's hand was shaking. Tapion frowned. "What is making him do that?" he thought to himself. Supreme Kai heard his thoughts and turned around. "What is it Tapion?" he called softly to the back of the cave. Tapion looked up and motioned for him to come over. Supreme Kai cocked his head in confusion and walked over to his brothers. "What's wrong?" he asked when he got there. "Look." Tapion said and pointed to MiroShira's shaking hand. Supreme Kai saw his hand and knelt down next to Tapion. He leaned over and gently picked up MiroShira's hand. "Shhh." he said as MiroShira groaned and stirred a little. Even though Supreme Kai was holding MiroShira's hand, it continued to shake. "Is he cold?" Tapion asked worriedly. "No." Supreme Kai said quietly. "What is wrong with you MiroShira?" Supreme Kai sadly asked his sleeping brother.  
  
Suddenly, MiroShira's eyes shot open and he looked around. When he saw Tapion and Supreme Kai, he stared at them with terror in his eyes and clutched Supreme Kai's hand. "What is it?!" Tapion asked frantically. MiroShira didn't answer, he just stared at his brothers as his hands continued to shake. "MiroShira?." Supreme Kai whispered as he knelt down towards his brother's face. MiroShira looked at him and clutched his hand harder. "What is wrong?" Supreme Kai asked him gently. Suddenly, MiroShira shivered and closed his eyes. His grip lessened on Supreme Kai's hand and he took a deep breath before reopening his eyes. He looked up at Supreme Kai and Tapion and tried to sit up but his brothers made him lay back down. "What happened?" Tapion asked quietly. "I.I.I am not sure." MiroShira whispered. "No questions now." Supreme Kai said gently to Tapion. "MiroShira needs his rest after that." He stood up and looked down at Tapion. "But." Tapion objected but Supreme Kai gave him a ' just trust me' look and walked away. Tapion sighed and looked down at MiroShira. He knew that Supreme Kai was right, of course, but he did not want to leave his little brother. "I am going to go over with Supreme Kai and Kibito for awhile now." He said quietly. MiroShira nodded and took a deep breath. Tapion stood up as MiroShira rolled over and dazed at the wall. With one last look at him, Tapion walked away towards the entrance of the cave.  
  
By this time, Goten and Trunks had stopped crying and were now sitting in the corner watching Supreme Kai and Kibito. After awhile they stood up and walked quietly over. Goten tugged gently on Supreme Kai's hand and looked up at him sadly. "Supreme Kai?" he asked quietly. "Yes Goten? What is it?" Supreme Kai responded and looked down at the little boys standing next to him. "We want to go home." Goten said and sniffed. Supreme Kai looked at him with pity. "I know you do boys. We will get you both home as soon as we can." He said. Both boys smiled weakly and looked out at the storm. When they saw that it was still raging, the smile disappeared from their faces and they looked out in shock. "We are never going to get out of here." Trunks muttered under his breath. "Do not say that Trunks." Kibito said without looking down. "You will need all of the hope that you can get for when our opportunity comes to get out." He said and looked down at him wisely. "I suppose so." Trunks said with a sigh and looked over at the river. Suddenly he cried out and pointed to the river. "Ssssss.. Supreme K.Kai! Look!" he cried as his hand started to shake. "What!?" Supreme Kai and Kibito both exclaimed as they turned to face the river. When they saw what had happened, they both gasped in shock and stared.  
  
While they were all talking, the clouds had burst again and had poured tons of water onto the ground. When this happened, the on-the-ridge river flooded and the water was now pouring all over the place away from the bank. For a few seconds, they all just stood there and stared at the flooding river and at the water flowing rapidly over the land. Kibito was the first to snap out of his daze and turned to the others. "Come on! We have to get out of here!" he yelled and ran to the back of the cave. Tapion watched him go then raced back after him. "Where are we going to go!?" he yelled as a crack of thunder sounded close by. "I do not know, but we must get out as soon as we can!" Kibito yelled back as he knelt down to MiroShira, who was still sleeping. He shook him gently so that MiroShira didn't panic but he didn't wake up. "Help me Tapion. we must wake him up!" he said as he continued to shake MiroShira. Tapion knelt down next to him and took his little brother's hand. "MiroShira. you have to wake up." he said as he rubbed his hand. MiroShira stirred and opened his eyes. "W.what?" he said sleepily. "What's going on?" Tapion stood up and helped his brother to his feet. " We have to get out of this cave. the river is flooding." He replied and Kibito nodded. "I will go get Goten and Trunks. " he said and walked over to the boys. "Come on." Tapion said and led his brother to the entrance of the cave. Trunks came over to Tapion and took his hand. "Kibito said to come with you." He explained. "Tapion? Are you well enough to take MiroShira and Trunks?" Supreme Kai asked. Tapion nodded. "And Kibito will take you and Goten?" he asked. "Yes." Supreme Kai replied as Kibito came back carrying Goten. "Where are we going to go?" MiroShira asked. "To Goku's house, if we can manage." Supreme Kai told him doubtfully. "Alright then, we had better go." Kibito said and lifted Supreme Kai off the ground. Tapion lifted MiroShira and Trunks and they both walked to the entrance of the cave. Just as they flew out, the cave filled with water and boulders fell, blocking the entrance and what would have been their exit if they had not gotten out just then.  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 15  
  
  
  
They flew blindly through the storm searching for Goku's house. "I do not see it!" Goten yelled as they flew along. MiroShira whimpered as a bolt of lightning filled the sky followed by a clap of thunder. "It's alright." Tapion muttered as rain flew into his eyes. Trunks reached over and gently clasped MiroShira's hand. The little boy looked up at him and Trunks smiled. MiroShira smiled back and the two held hands for comfort the whole way there. "Where is it!?" Kibito growled to himself as they flew over a cloud-covered city. Suddenly they saw a dark shape looming ahead of them. "What is that.?" Supreme Kai said quietly as he peered into the storm. Kibito and Tapion stopped flying and stared at the dark shape. "Look out!" Tapion suddenly screamed and a huge uprooted tree that had been lifted off the ground flew past them. Kibito gasped and jumped aside while Tapion flew up a few feet to escape the treacherous tree. "That was incredibly too close." Supreme Kai said as they watched the tree fly away with the storm. Everyone else was speechless, still shocked from the close encounter. Kibito came out of his trance and looked around. "Come, we must continue to Goku's house." He told Tapion. Tapion nodded and they started to fly through the storm once again.  
  
For three treacherous hours they flew through the devil brought storm. MiroShira had fallen asleep and Tapion was beginning to fall behind from tiredness when Supreme Kai suddenly called out. "There! There it is!" He yelled and pointed to a dark shape on the ground. "Yes, come on Tapion." Kibito said gently as he stopped and waited for him to catch up. "We are almost there." Tapion nodded and they flew towards the house. Just as they were getting close to breaking through the clouds, a bolt of lightning struck right between Tapion and Kibito. All of them screamed, some in surprise and some in pain, as the bolt shot towards the ground. Tapion got hit in the arm and accidentally dropped Trunks and MiroShira, who got immediately blown away by the storm. "Help!" they both screamed as the wind carried them away in a fury and they both disappeared into the clouds.  
  
Tapion growled in pain and fear and flew blindly after them. "MiroShira! Trunks!" he called. "Tapion!" he heard somewhere below and in front of him. Suddenly he heard a sharp shriek and silence. "MiroShira! Trunks! Where are you?!" he screamed. He flew towards the ground and landed in a field. He called them again and heard Trunks reply. "Tapion! Hurry! We need help!" he was calling. He ran over to his voice and found Trunks holding desperately with one hand to a branch of a huge tree while his other hand was clutching MiroShira, who had hit the tree and gotten knocked out. He quickly climbed up and was about to grab Trunks when Kibito landed on the ground, still holding Supreme Kai and Goten. "Kibito!" Tapion yelled. Kibito turned, saw them, and ran over. "Take Trunks!" Tapion said and slowly lowered Trunks to his arms. "What happened?" Supreme Kai asked Trunks when Kibito had taken him. "We flew through the air and ran into that tree. MiroShira hit his head, got knocked out and then got his arm twisted in between two branches. I hit it about five seconds later and pulled him up so that he would not blow away again." Trunks explained. "Are you hurt Trunks?" Goten asked. Trunks nodded slightly then shook his head. "I hit my head too and cut my leg when something flew past us in the air but it is nothing bad." He said. "Thank you Trunks, for saving him." Supreme Kai said as Tapion climbed back up to get MiroShira. "Anytime." Trunks replied and all of them looked up towards Tapion to wait.  
  
Tapion crawled up to MiroShira and grabbed onto his arm just as a big gust of wind came along. Everyone held onto the tree to keep from blowing away and Tapion clutched MiroShira's hand until it was over. "That would have blown him right out of the tree." Tapion muttered to himself as the wind died down and he crawled up higher to grab MiroShira. He grabbed his little brother and jumped down from the tree. "Is he alright?" Supreme Kai asked when Tapion got down. " Yes, he is just unconscious right now." Tapion replied. "Lets go to Goku's house then we will take a look at his injuries." Kibito said. "Yes, let's go." Supreme Kai said. Kibito lifted up Supreme Kai and Goten while Tapion took Trunks. "I have to carry MiroShira, Trunks. Can you clutch onto my back?" he asked. Trunks nodded and jumped onto Tapion's back. "Lets go." Kibito said and they all flew into the air just as a huge bolt of lightning struck the tree where MiroShira and Trunks had been just a few minutes ago.  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 16  
  
  
  
They flew through the storm towards Goku's house for one hour. They had seen it before but the tree had thrown them of track and they now had to find the house again. "There!" Goten yelled suddenly. He pointed to a dark shape down below and they all flew down to it. "Thank goodness." Tapion muttered when they landed. They ran up to the door and Kibito knocked loudly. "Chi-Chi! Let us in!" he yelled. Chi-Chi ran to the door and opened it. She let them in with a surprised look on her face and closed the door to block out the storm. "What happened to you all?" she asked. "Where's Goten?!" she asked frantically when she remembered that he had been with them. "I'm here mom." Goten said and jumped down from Kibito's arms. "Thank goodness." She said and gave Goten a hug. "Trunks. is he here too? His mother is worried sick." She asked. " I'm here too. Where's mom?" Trunks said and hopped off Tapion's back. "She's back at your house. I'll call her to tell her that you are safe. " She said and walked to the other room to call.  
  
"What are we going to do with MiroShira?" Tapion asked when Chi-Chi had gone. "Lay him on the couch." Supreme Kai said quietly and walked over. Tapion laid MiroShira on the couch and sat down next to him. "Is he alright?" he asked Kibito, who had come over with them. "I do not know. Let me see him." Kibito replied and Tapion stood up. Kibito kneeled down next to the couch and started to look over MiroShira's injuries. Soon he stood up and looked at Supreme Kai and Tapion. "He will be fine. He has a nasty cut on his head and his left arm is broken from getting caught between the branches but I can heal them easily." He said. "Please do so Kibito." Supreme Kai said and Kibito nodded. As he knelt down to heal him, Supreme Kai turned to Trunks. "Let me see you." he said quietly. He checked out Trunks' injuries then turned to Kibito, who had just finished healing MiroShira. "Trunks has a cut on his head and a deep cut on his leg. Can you heal him?" He asked. "Of course master." Kibito said and healed Trunks just as Chi-Chi came back into the room.  
  
"Oh my goodness!" Chi-Chi exclaimed when she saw Kibito healing Trunks. "What happened?!" "It is alright Chi-Chi." Supreme Kai said quietly as he walked over to her. "Trunks and MiroShira got injured a bit but they are fine now, thanks to Kibito." He said and pointed to his bodyguard. "It was nothing master." Kibito said quietly. "Well. ummm. B.Bulma is on her way over. to see Trunks. thank goodness you healed him Kibito. Bulma would have a fit." Chi-Chi stuttered. "Mom is always worried about me." Trunks muttered to himself. "She has a right to be worried about you!" Chi-Chi exclaimed angrily. "Here we go again." Goten muttered and rolled his eyes. "Mom's famous speech." "Do you disrespect me too Goten!?" she screamed. "Now Chi-Chi, the boys have had a rough day. Try to settle down." Supreme Kai started to say. "Settle down?! Settle down?! You expect me to settle down when. when. wait." Chi-Chi stopped suddenly and looked around. "What was I mad about anyway?" Tapion snickered quietly and stepped out of the room. Goten saw him leave and silently followed. He followed Tapion outside, expecting something bad but instead, saw something that he totally did not expect.  
  
Tapion was laughing hysterically as Goten ran over to him, confused. "What's going on Tapion?" he asked. "It.was.Chi-Chi." Tapion said with tears in his eyes from laughing so hard. " What about her?" Goten asked, still confused. "She.she. she was so mad. then. then. she couldn't. couldn't remember.ohh." he said and then started laughing again. "Oh, yeah." Goten said and started laughing too. "Ohh." Tapion said when he and Goten had finally stopped laughing. "Well, we better get back in there." He said. "Yeah." Goten said, still giggling a little. "Come on." Tapion said and led the way back in.  
  
When they got back, Bulma had arrived and was hugging Trunks, who was trying desperately to get away. "Come on mom, I'm fine." Trunks was muttering. "Oh Trunks!" Bulma said as she hugged him tighter. "I was so worried when this storm blew up and you weren't home!" "Mom. please! You're.squeezing me.to death!" Trunks said between breaths. Finally Bulma let go and a very red Trunks fell backwards onto the floor at Tapion's feet. "Whoa." Goten muttered as Tapion helped Trunks to his feet. "Mom a little emotional Trunks?" Goten snickered into Trunks' ear. "I am going to kill you later." Trunks muttered back. "Now boys." Tapion said quietly as he passed them to go to where MiroShira was lying. He stopped at the couch and sat down next to MiroShira. "Kibito? " he said. "Yes Tapion?" Kibito replied and looked at him. Tapion motioned for him to come over to the couch, which he did. "Could you awaken MiroShira please?" Tapion asked. "Only if my master wishes me to do so." Kibito said and turned to Supreme Kai. "Master?" he asked. "Yes?" Supreme Kai said. "Do you wish for me to reawaken your brother?" Kibito asked and Tapion looked at him pleadingly. "Of course Kibito. " Supreme Kai said and walked over to the couch with them. Bulma and Chi-Chi then saw MiroShira for the first time that day. "Oh my goodness! I did not even notice him there!" Chi-Chi exclaimed. "Yes! He is so small that he blends right in with the couch!" Bulma agreed. "What happened to him?" Chi-Chi asked and Tapion looked down at the ground. "I shall tell you in the kitchen, both of you." Supreme Kai said quietly while looking at Tapion sympathetically. He walked into the kitchen with Bulma and Chi-Chi following him while Kibito reawakened MiroShira.  
  
Once in the kitchen, Supreme Kai quietly explained about what had happened at the river, the forest, with Dabora, when MiroShira was almost overtaken by the spirit, when the storm blew up, how the tree had crashed into the first cave, how the water almost trapped them in the second cave, how they had gotten out, how Tapion dropped Trunks and MiroShira after the lightning bolt hit them, how Trunks and MiroShira had hit the tree, how the tree got struck by lightning after they got away, and how they finally made it to the house three days after leaving in the first place. When he was done, he took a deep breath and swayed a bit. Bulma and Chi-Chi stared at him, then at each other, then back at him, then at each other again before finally coming to their senses. "A.all of t.that hap.happened while y.you were a.away?" Chi-Chi stuttered. Supreme Kai nodded. "Every last thing. I have left nothing out." Bulma looked at him then ran from the room. "Bul. oh, never mind." Supreme Kai said tiredly and walked back into the living room with Chi-Chi behind him.  
  
When they got back in, Bulma was once again squeezing Trunks. "You were put through so much! You are so brave! Your father will. well. should be very proud of you!" she was saying in between sobs. "Moooommm. please. stop." Trunks said. "Come on Bulma. he is fine." Chi-Chi said and gently pulled Bulma off of Trunks, who again fell on the ground gasping for air. Supreme Kai walked over to the couch where Tapion and Kibito were sitting next to MiroShira. "Is he awake?" he asked. "Almost. He woke up then fainted again." Tapion said, holding MiroShira's limp hand. "Could you please revive him again Kibito?" Supreme Kai asked. "Of course master." Kibito replied and gave MiroShira some of his energy again. MiroShira stirred and opened his eyes slightly. "MiroShira?" Tapion whispered. The little boy groaned and reached towards his head. He touched the bruise from hitting the tree and cried out, wrenching his other hand from Tapion. "It's alright." Supreme Kai said when he saw the pain in Tapion's face. "He shall be fine soon." Tapion nodded and took his brother's hand again. And so, as the rain continued to pour outside, the two brothers fell asleep with each other's hand. 


End file.
